


Letters to the piano player

by Mogwai1988



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actually a non hero setting for this story so the character tags aren't completely accurate, focuses on a platonic adrienette relationship, just the kids being kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogwai1988/pseuds/Mogwai1988
Summary: From music, a friendship is born.From a melody, a heart is mended.





	1. Pulled into a melody

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a non-hero AU with a what-if scenario.
> 
> I don't think this is going to be a long story and it will mostly focus on a blooming friendship between Marinette and Adrien, as well as Sabine and Tom helping Gabriel cope with losing his wife.

* * *

  
  
She bit her lip as her blue eyes read the words she had written.  
Even while writing her words on paper, did she stop several times to think over her actions.  
  
It was just supposed to be a simple ‘thank you’ letter.  
  
Just a sweet little note.  
  
Instead, as she read over her writing for a third time, Marinette quickly realised how weird it must sound to that person.  
  
She wasn’t only thanking them, she was also confessing that she had listened to them play their music every Friday.  
That she had dropped by that open window so many times, it had become part of her weekly ritual.  
  
How was she supposed to explain that their music had enchanted them so much, she just couldn’t help but get lost in the melodies.  
  
The young girl had to admit, it had become a nasty habit.  
  
One she was determined to stop.  
  
But not before thanking the piano player.  
  
Not before letting them know that she had listened the last couple of months and enjoyed their music.  
  
But admitting that would be crazy right?  
  
It wasn’t like they would know.  
  
There was always a high wall separating the sidewalk from the large building the pianist would play in.  
She would lean against the cool stone, on a spot where a purple flower would peek from beneath the sidewalk.  
Pretend she was looking at her phone so people who passed by didn’t deem her insane.  
  
She would breathe in deeply and listen.  
Letting herself float away on the music.  
  
Finding herself smiling when she noticed an off key note being played and the pianist would practice that part of the song over and over again until they got it right.  
  
Sometimes she worried about them.  
Specifically when they played a sad or a melancholic tune and didn’t play anything but that throughout their couple hours of practicing.  
  
Marinette often wondered if her pianist was feeling sad on the days their score wasn’t filled with energy and a cheery tone.  
  
She wondered if they would feel freaked out, knowing she had been standing there every week.  
Just listening.  
  
All the more reason to thank them, maybe even apologize and stop eavesdropping on a stranger practicing their instrument.  
  
Surely they must think that she was weird.  
Creepy even.  
  
She just couldn’t help it.  
  
But...perhaps it wasn’t wise to sign her letter with her own name.  
It wasn’t like the pianist needed to know who she was anyway.  
She has just been a passerby afterall.  
But maybe...maybe it wasn’t so wrong to let them know.  
To sign the letter with her name.  
  
Once again Marinette bit her lip and skimmed the written words once again.  
  
Eventually, she opted to not leave her name at the bottom of the paper.  
Putting her pen down, she folded the letter up and carefully placed it inside a pink envelope.  
  
On the front she wrote ‘To the piano player’ before sealing the message.  
  
With a little luck, this Friday would be the last time she would be tempted to hear them enchanted those piano keys.  
She would thank them and never return to that spot alongside that high wall ever again.  


* * *

  
  
The next day, Marinette found herself standing at the front gate of the large building  
Not once, had she even imagined the structure behind the tall wall to be, in fact, a mansion.  
  
She never walked home passed the entrance.  
So how could she even know?  
  
The fourteen year old girl had never even expected the structure to be someone’s home.  
It looked far from it.  
  
Maybe it wasn't a home.  
  
Maybe it was a school of some sort.  
  
Although she never noticed anything besides the piano being played.  
  
But there she was.  
  
Yet, here she was, In the warmth of summer sun.  
In front of that huge gate.  
  
Looking for a mailslot of some sort to deliver the letter in.  
  
She couldn’t find any.  
  
Marinette walked from one end of the gate to the other and back again.  
Trying to look at every stone in search of a way to deliver the message.  
  
The only thing that could have been a mailbox, had to be a metal plate stuck on the stone wall next to an intercom.  
No matter how many times she tried, she couldn’t pry the plate open.  
  
So not a mailbox then.  
  
Somewhat defeated, she picked the last option that came to mind.  
  
With a shaking finger, the girl pressed the button next to the plate.  
It wasn’t long until a female voice answered.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Uhm...H-Hello? I ehm...I have a letter for eh...the person who plays the piano every Friday. Do they live here?”  
  
“He does.”  
  
The girl let out a small gasp.  
_  
He. _  
  
Her pianist was a he.  
  
“O-Okay. Where...where do I put the letter? I can’t seem to find the mailbox.” She admitted shyly.  
  
“One moment please.”  
  
Marinette jumped up as the, immovable plate, suddenly did move towards her.  
Showing a opening within the stone wall.  
  
“In there?”  
  
“Please.” The voice replied.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
Asked herself one last time if this really was a good idea and dropped the pink envelope into the opening before she could have any concrete second thoughts about it all.  
  
“From whom do I tell him the letter is from?”  
  
“Oh...eh….” The pianist wasn’t supposed to know. It wasn’t like she planned on coming back to listen to him after today. “Well eh…”  
  
Frantically she tried to come up with an answer.  
A good fake name.  
Anything.  
  
It was only when she spotted a small ladybug making its way up the wall that she settled what that fake name should be.  
  
“L-Lady...bug? Yes. Tell him it’s from Ladybug.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Thank you. Have a good day madame.”  
  
She didn’t get a reply back at the intercom.  
Marinette assumed the woman had simply walked away from it and it was time for her to do the same.  


* * *

  
  
He heard three distinctive knocks on his door.  
Pulling him away from his reading material.  
Finally! A distraction.  
  
“Come in Nathalie.”  
  
His bedroom door opened to show his father’s assistant walking in.  
Her hair neatly tied in a bun.  
Glasses on straight.  
  
Walking too proper, almost as if she was an NPC in a videogame and was programmed to move like that.  
  
His eyes immediately fell on the pink envelope in her hand.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“You’ve received a letter, from one mademoiselle Ladybug.”  
  
She put the piece of paper on his desk and his eyes grew wide.  
  
“Are you sure it’s for me? I never get mail from anyone.”  
  
His father’s assistant gave him a nod and a small smile. “She specifically asked for the person who plays the piano every Friday.”  
  
“Well that is me.” Cautiously, he picked up the envelope before carefully opening it.  
  
Nathalie took that as her cue to leave the room.  
Gently closing the door behind her.  
  
As Adrien unfolded the letter, the first thing he noticed was that the message was written by hand and not typed out on a computer.  
Thankfully, the words on it were clear enough for him to read.  
  
_ Dear pianist _ .  
  
_ We do not know each other and I doubt we will ever meet. _ _  
_ _ But it felt right to let you know, that for the past few weeks, I found myself leaning against the outside wall of your building. _ _  
_ _ Stopping and listening just to hear you play your enchanting notes. _  
  
He didn’t even realized he had been holding his breath as he read the words.  
Not until air passed his lips in a shudder.  
  
Enchanting.  
  
Mademoiselle Ladybug had called his music enchanting.  
  
To him, it read like one of the biggest compliments he would ever receive.  
  
_ It must sound creepy and I swear I never meant it to be, but I couldn’t resist coming back to listen to you play every Friday. _ _  
_ _ I’m sorry if that sounds weird or makes you think I’m weird. I can only imagine it must be just that, knowing there’s a stranger coming by just to listen to you play. _ _  
_ _ I’ll try not to from now on. But I wanted to thank you nonetheless. _ _  
_ _ Thank you for playing your piano. It’s been a delight to listen to. _ _  
_  
The letter wasn’t signed.  
No name.  
No return address.  
  
How was he supposed to reply?  
Tell her that he felt flattered she’d liked hearing him practice so much, she was thanking him for it and going out of her way to listen to him play every week.  
  
Surely that wasn’t creepy right?  
  
The writer of the letter seemed to think it was, but Adrien couldn’t fathom what was so creepy about that.  
  
Nobody had stopped to listen to him play.  
  
Nobody except for his father and Nathalie.  
  
But even they didn’t stick around for long, nor that often.  
  
Once a month, if he was lucky.  
  
The only thing about mademoiselle Ladybug’s letter he felt somewhat sad about, was that she had stated she would try not to listen to him as much from now on.  
  
It was a nice thought.  
  
To have someone listen while he played.  
Someone who listened because they liked what he played, not because they needed to check if he was practicing enough.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Just maybe.  
  
He could write her back?  
  
Ensure her that he didn’t mind her standing against the outer wall of his home to listen.  
  
That it wasn’t creepy to him.  
  
If he was lucky, she would still be there next Friday.  
He could have Nathalie give her the letter while he practiced.  
  
Adrien shoved the text he had been translating aside and searched for a blank piece of paper in his binder.  
  
_ Dear Ladybug. _

* * *

  
She hated herself.  
  
She wasn’t supposed to come back.  
  
Marinette had told herself, time and time again the past few days, that she wasn’t going to go back to that mansion.  
That she wasn’t going to wait for her pianist to start playing and she sure as heck wasn’t going daydream.  
  
But she couldn’t help it.  
  
His music was just inspiring.  
She had sketched out so many, in her opinion, good designs since she started listening to him.  
  
He was...his music was….a muse.  
  
Yes.  
  
A muse, fueling her with ideas for dresses, purses, suits and whatnot.  
  
Which only made it all the more difficult for the aspiring designer to abandon listening to him completely.  
  
Marinette closed her eyes and let her head fall against the wall.  
Not caring for a change, what people walking by would think of her standing there in a weird way.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
Her eyes jolted open at the sound of the familiar voice.  
A blush appearing on her cheek.  
  
Maybe she should have cared.  
  
“Y-Yes?”  
  
A tall woman with her hair neatly pulled into a bun smiled briefly at her before pushing her glasses further up her nose.  
  
“You’re mademoiselle Ladybug aren’t you.” She didn’t even state it as a question, letting the girl know she probably already knew the answer to that question.  
  
“Y-Yes and you’re...the intercom lady?”  
  
“Nathalie Sancoeur. He’d been hoping you would be here. I’ve come to deliver a reply to your letter.”  
  
He handed her a white envelope.  
  
“To Ladybug” Was written on the front with a black pen.  
  
The woman waited patiently as she pulled out the message and began reading.  
  
_ Dear Ladybug.  
  
I just wanted to tell you, your letter sincerely flattered me.  
I have never had someone thank me for hearing me practice before! _ _  
I am truely glad that I’ve been able to let you enjoy it so much. Even without me knowing at first. _ _  
_ _ Which I don’t find creepy by the way.  
Music should be enjoyed by anyone and anywhere.  
  
At least that’s what I believe.  
  
I would be honored if you kept on listening in while I practice.  
  
Honestly.  
  
And if you have any requests, let me know too. I’d happily play them for you!  
  
Sincerely Chat Noir. _  
  
Marinette raised an eyebrow at the weird way he closed his letter.  
  
Then again...it was better than no name at all.  
  
“I’d….” She turned towards Nathalie. “I’d like to give him a reply. If that’s alright.”  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
“I’ll be able to deliver it next Friday. When he practices again.” Marinette continued.  
  
“Deliver it whenever you feel like it. I’ll open up the mailbox for you and give you his reply on Friday. I’m sure he would appreciate it.”  
  
Ah. That was an option as well.  
A better one, now that she thought about it.  
  
“I’ll make sure I’ll have one ready as soon as I can!”  
  
“Take your time.” The woman gave her another nod before walking away from her.  
  
Back to the front of the mansion, is he had to guess.  
  
Marinette briefly wondered if she had ran alongside the entire wall looking for her?  
  
Even still, she was glad she did.  
And she was even more glad she decided to not listen to her common sense for once and go back to her spot alongside the wall.  
  
Chat Noir wouldn’t have been able to deliver his reply to her if she hadn’t and she wouldn't have been able to let herself get lost in his melodies once more.


	2. Against better judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette continue their corenspondence.

* * *

It had been a mere two weeks since she first delivered a letter to her pianist.   
To _‘Chat Noir’_ as he called himself.   
  
Within those short weeks, Marinette found herself easing in to a new addition to her daily ritual.   
  
Every morning, just before school would start, she would re-read the replies he had given her.   
  
Basking in the neatly penned words.   
  
Soaking up every bit of personal information Chat Noir had chosen to write about himself.   
  
There had only been three replies in total so far.   
All of them being hand delivered to her by the intercom lady the previous Friday.   
  
One of them was a response she had sent on Monday.   
Another of her letter from Wednesday.   
  
For some reason, and she didn’t know what it was, the girl had been too excited to write back to him.   
Promptly forgetting half the things she wanted to say, after her initial reply had already disappeared down that metal hatch.   
  
Thankfully, Chat Noir didn’t seem to mind it much that she had spammed him with more than one letter in a week.   
  
_ “I never get any mail.” _ He had explained.  _ “Getting two from you has been the highlight of my week my dear Ladybug. I hope we can continue writing each other.” _ _   
_ _   
_ She still couldn’t help but smile everytime she read those words.   
  
Because from the two replies she had gotten, one thing in them had stood out tremendously to her.   
  
Her pianist was a lonely person.   
  
Perhaps he lived in that big house all by himself?   
  
Just him and the intercom lady.   
  
Why else would _‘fan mail’_ be the highlight of his week?   
  
Why else wouldn’t he find it super weird that she would eavesdrop on him while he would play?   
  
That had to be it right?   
  
Chat Noir had to be yearning for interaction with another person in some for or another.   
  
Even if it was through the old fashioned art of handwritten words.   
  
Perhaps he was an older man?   
  
That would explain so much and a part of Marinette felt happy that she was able to cheer him up with her compliments to his piano play and her gushing about how his music had inspired her as much as it had done.   
  
_ “I’m flattered to hear that. I know I don’t always play every note right, but if it inspired you that much, I will do my best to play better.” _   
  
She had already written out her response to that.   
Assuring him that he didn’t need to play better.   
That he was already good enough and if he played off key, she sure as heck didn’t notice it, nor did she care if he did.   
  
What he was playing now, had always been enchanting enough.   
  
That was another thing that had stuck out to her.   
  
Although his letters were sweet and polite, every so often Chat Noir would put himself bad light.   
Telling her that he would practice more so she could enjoy his music more.   
  
Insinuating that he didn’t think he was ‘good enough’.   
  
If that was really the case, Marinette didn’t know for sure.   
  
It was more a feeling that struck her everytime she reread that part of his letter.   
  
_ “I will do my best to play better. My melodies aren’t that enchanting, but I am glad you’re able to enjoy them so much.” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Girl. You’ve been zoning out on me all day.” Marinette’s best friend nudged her ribs with her elbow.   
  
“Huh?”  
  
The girl blinked a few times to realize she was in her school’s cafeteria.   
She had read Chat’s letter so many times now, its words seemed to haunt her throughout the day together with his music.   
  
“You’re zoning out on me.” Alya repeated. “What’s up?”   
  
“N-Nothing. Why would something be up! Nothing is up! That’s what’s up.”   
  
Her best, raised an eyebrow. “Spill.”  
  
For a split second she contemplated not telling her anything.  
Then she was reminded that Alya was, if anyting, curious by nature and imuun to her attempted lies.  
But perhaps it was because she just couldn't lie to her friend.  
  
Not to mention she was really bad at it.  
  
So the truth it had to be.  
  
“No...I...well...I guess I have a penpal since a couple of weeks?”   
  
Alya’s face lit up. “A penpal?”   
  
“Y-Yeah.” A feeling inside of her already half regretted bringing it up. “We’ve been writing each other.”   
  
“Really now?”   
  
Marinette nodded.   
  
“We’ve only exchanged a couple of letters, but I think I started a good thing with him.”   
  
“Him? Is he cute?”   
  
“Alya! I don’t even know what he looks like! I don’t know all that much about him yet to be honest. Just that he’s lonely. Probably. I mean...he never says it but…”   
  
Her friend raised up her hand to stop her from talking. “You’re telling me, that you’re writing to a stranger?”   
  
Well…   
  
When she put it like that, it sounded utterly crazy.   
  
“Y-Yes. But he’s not mean or anything. He seems very sweet actually.”   
  
“He could still be dangerous.” Alya argued.   
  
“Maybe.” She muttered.   
  
“Hey. Just promise me you’ll never give this person your personal info or meet up with him. Girl, the last thing I want to hear on the news is that you go missing or something.”   
  
Well…   
  
When she put it like that, what she was doing right now had been beyond crazy.   
  
“I promise Al.”   
  


* * *

  
  
With a smile, Nathalie handed him another pink envelope.   
  
Adrien was almost giddy with excitement as he opened it and Ladybug’s penmanship came into view.   
  
“You really seem to enjoy her letters.”   
  
“I do! I mean...it’s a little weird sometimes. With the way she writes. But it’s also really personal. She’s not trying to be propper or less awkward. I like that. I think...I hope I can be friends with her someday.”   
  
The older woman frowned just a little bit. “Just don’t tell your father about this. I doubt he’ll approve.”   
  
“I know. It’s going to be okay Nathalie. I mean...it’s not like I’m allowed to go outside the gate anyway. We’ll just...keep writing each other. Nothing more.” He pulled out the piece of paper inside. “But I have to admit that getting to know someone new is exciting! Even if I’ll never get to see her face.”   
  
“Well. I can tell you she is probably around your age and that she has black hair and blue eyes.”   
  
“Really? Black hair and blue eyes? That sounds pretty.”   
  
“I suppose.”   
  
“What else does she look like? Is she as kind as she sounds in her letters? Is she tall or small or…”   
  
“Adrien.” Nathalie laughed. “You know her better than I do. I just give her your letters and know what her face looks like. Nothing more.”   
  
“Oh...right. Of course. I guess I just got too curious.” His hand nervously found its way to the back of his neck. “She sounds really nice in her letters, so I guess I’m just trying to picture a face to go with the words.”   
  
“Perhaps start with a name?”   
  
He shook his head. “She doesn’t know mine either. Maybe it’s for the best too. If she knew who she was writing to...the son of one of the biggest names in fashion. No. She’d get the wrong impression of me.”   
  
She nodded. “I understand. Now. Go take a break from your studies and read your letter. I’ll send some snacks up in a moment. After that, we’re going to go over the European history of the seventeenth century again.”   
  
“Okay. Thank you Nathalie.”   
  
She gave another nod before leaving his room.   
  
His big room filled with the best money could buy.   
  
Nothing in the room was more valuable than a small, black cat, plush sitting on his desk.   
At least to him it was the most precious thing he owned.   
  
Designed by his mother and handmade by his father.   
  
It was the only thing in his bedroom that he still cherished.   
  
Yet at the same time it used to make him so sad, as the toy reminded him more of things that had been, rather than how it still was.   
So much so that he was almost ready to throw the whole thing in the trash, just to not be reminded of happier times.   
  
He was getting too old for toys anyway.   
  
Thankfully, thanks to Ladybug’s letters, he was beginning to associate the cuddly toy with something positive again.   
  
When her first letter had been signed as _‘Ladybug’_, it just didn’t feel right to sign his own reply with his name.   
  
Instead, he had taken one look at Plagg, his plush, and chose the name _‘Chat Noir’_ for himself.   
  
It had added a bit of fun and mystery to their whole exchanging of messages, which had started to fill him with anticipation every Friday.   
  
Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that he didn’t have any contact with people his own age.   
  
Nope.   
  
That had absolutely nothing to do with it.  
  
Maybe....  
  
Maybe it had, just a little.  
  
It was just...the mystery of it all luring him in mostly.   
Providing some much needed distraction.   
  
And who knows.   
  
In due time.   
  
Perhaps Ladybug would show herself to him and he could see for himself if her black hair and blue eyes looked as pretty as he imagined them to be.   
  
With a smile, he unfolded the piece of paper.   
  
_ Dear Chat Noir, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I know I’ve thanked you a million times already. _ _   
_ _ Or maybe it’s been more than that. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But I wanted to thank you again, for letting me listen to you when you play. _ _   
_ _ For answering my first letter. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’ll be honest. _ _   
_ _ I wasn’t planning on coming back again to listen to you. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It’s been a bad habit and people on the street have been giving me looks whenever I lean against the wall. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But I did come back and I don’t regret it. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I mean. _ _   
_ _ I did. _ _   
_ _ For two seconds maybe. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anyway, you’ve been an inspiration to me lately. _ _   
_ _ I’ve gotten to design so many things thanks to your melodies. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ So thank you for that too. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I am aware I’m repeating myself. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’m pretty sure I wrote the same in my last letter to you.  
_   
  
Adrien chuckled to himself and gave the letter a nod.  
  
Because she did tell him all of that just one message prior.   
  
But it’s not a bad thing to repeat the good things. Right?  
_   
_ _   
_ _ In any case. I’m happy my words have been a highlight of your week. _ _   
_ _ I might be totally wrong but I get the impression you don’t have many of those. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Highlights I mean. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’d be happy to continue sending you these letters if it’s okay with you too Chat Noir. _ _   
_ _ You seem like a nice person to get to know. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Oh! _ _   
_ _ Before I forget. _ _   
_ _ You asked me last time what I design? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Well, I mostly design clothes or accessories. But I also dabble in designing other things like hats and the occasional album cover. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I don’t usually share them with my friends. _ _   
_ _ I love designing and it’s something I do for me, but I don’t mind sharing the album covers I make. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The one I included is one I did for Jagged Stone’s last album. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Not the real cover of course! _ _   
_ _ It’s a mockup I did for fun. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It would be amazing if I’d actually get to make an official one. _ _   
_ _ But that is a dream for another day. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’m sorry Chat Noir, I ended up rambling a bit again. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I don’t even know if you like Jagged Stone’s music, but you can keep the cover I made if you’d like. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I wouldn’t be upset if you threw it out either. _ _   
_ _ I’m not really sure why I included it. It just felt right to share something I love with you because you do the same for me. _ _   
_   
Like always, she signed the end of her message with _‘Ladybug’_.   
  
Looking back inside the envelope, he noticed there was a square piece of thick paper still in there.   
Taking it out, his eyes widened at the sight of the image on it.   
  
The singer Jagged Stone, holding his guitar in the most rock ‘n roll way he had ever seen.   
In the foreground, a crocodile seemed to roam while fire and skulls decorated the background.   
  
On the top, in Jagged’s signature album font, the word _‘Nowhere’_ was printed in yellow.   
  
Adrien stood up from his chair and took a small sprint towards his stereo.   
Next to it the case of the singers latest album still rested.   
The disc which was supposed to be in there, still remaining inside of his stereo system.   
  
The blonde flipped the case over so the cover was shown and put picture Ladybug had given him next to it for comparison.   
  
He didn’t really needed long to compare at all.   
The mockup looked far superior to the original thing.   
  
So much so in fact, that the boy found himself sliding the image in front of the original cover.   
  


* * *

  
  
The moment Marinette leaned against the cool wall, two things came to mind.   
  
Well...three if she was going to be specific.   
  
The first being that it had become way too hot these days and that she was lucky that her summer break from school was fast approaching.   
  
The third being that, instead of classical notes being played by her pianist, a familiar tune sounded instead.   
  
At first she couldn’t quite place it until Chat Noir reached the supposed chorus.   
  
“We’re going around. Traveling on the road to nowhere. Nothing is going to hear our voice, when we scream it out. Traveling on the road to nowheeeerrreee. Nowheeeerrreeee.” She softly sang along with the familiar tune.   
  
The girl found herself practically grinning the more she recognized the song.   
Even when the intercom lady approached her with another letter, she didn’t stop smiling.   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“You really are enjoying hearing him play, don’t you?”   
  
Marinette nodded. “Absolutely!”   
  
For the first time, at least she thought it was the first time, the older woman gave her a smile of her own.   
  
“I’m glad. He’s a lot happier since you started writing him.”   
  
“I’m glad! Happy! I mean...I’m glad he’s a lot happier. I’d never figured I’d enjoy sending a stranger messages.”   
  
“Then perhaps you should consider what he wrote in that letter.” She nodded towards the white envelope. “It would make my job a lot easier you know.” The woman added with a teasing tone.   
  
“Easier?”   
  
“Being your personal mailwoman is absolutely not something that has been in my job description. I’ll just leave it at that.”   
  
“Oh? Oh! I’m so sorry! I never meant...I mean...I would give out my address but…”   
  
“I understand mademoiselle Ladybug. But I really can’t keep giving you his responses all the time. I have other tasks I need to attend to.”   
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
“Don’t be. Just...consider what he wrote to you and if you feel the need to get angry or upset at the idea, it was me who suggested it in the first place. So please don’t be upset with him, but with me.”   
  
The girl nodded.   
Although she doubted she would even get upset at either of them.   
She was the one who started their chain of paper conversations.   
  
“I understand. Thank...thank you for having delivered these for me on his behalf.”   
  
Nathalie gave a nod, turned around and walked away from her.   
Leaving the girl to once again bask in Chat Noir’s music.   
  
Though she couldn’t help but wonder, what kind of suggestion the intercom lady was talking about.   
  
Perhaps it was nothing special and he was just going to ask for her adres.   
Or maybe he had rented a locker at the train station where they could exchange messages every now and then.   
  
Curiosity overtook her and it wasn’t long until Marinette decided that she wasn’t going to read his letter when she got back home.   
Like she had done with the previous ones.   
Carefully, she ripped the envelope open.   
  
My dear Lady, being the first words coming into view.   
  
_ Thank you so much for your present! _ _   
_ _ You are super talented and I can totally see you designing Jagged’s next album cover. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ To be honest, I like it so much better than the official one. _ _   
_ _ I’ve swapped it out with the one in the case since this fits the album and Jagged’s style so much better. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Thank you again. _ _   
_ _   
  
_ She held her breath as she let her gaze float over the compliment again and again.   
  
Chat was less...tense with his writing this time.   
  
He had been somewhat timid with his words previously.   
Carefully letting out some personal details here and there.   
  
It’s how she knew he didn’t just play piano, but also fenced.   
That he didn’t really have a style of music he loved over the other and that he occasionally tried his hand at poetry.   
  
She didn’t know more than that.   
  
But now.   
  
Now he seemed so excited and happy.   
Had her present honestly done so much for him?   
  
It had just been a piece of paper.  
  
  
_ I was wondering if you’re a fan of Jagged Stone as well? _ _   
_ _ How did you like ‘Nowhere’?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I personally adored it, but not as much as ‘Rebel case’. _ _   
_ _ Can’t go wrong with the classics.  
_   
  
Internally Marinette approved of his preference.   
Chat Noir really did have good taste in music.  
  
She also noticed how he was slowly sinking back into the way she was used to see him write.  
  
  
  
_ I also noticed you haven’t written down anything for me to play as a request, so I figured I’d play some songs from Jagged’s last album for you. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I mean.  
_ _   
_ _ It is of course an absolute assumption and I could be wrong, but I hope you are a fan of his? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ If not, I am sorry I am not playing anything you actually like. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I never meant to. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You do have a lot of talent my Lady. _ _   
_ _ I hope you get to do something you love with it. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Unless you have set other goals for yourself of course. _ _   
_ _ If so, I’d love to hear all about it. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ That being said, Nathalie has brought to my attention that handing you my replies is taking away from her work time. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Which is weird? _ _   
_ _ Because I think it’s just a couple of minutes. _ _   
_ _ But she’s really busy so I understand. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ So, I was hoping. _ _   
_ _ Also for the sake of our pens and paper. _ _   
_ _ If you would be comfortable texting me instead? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You’re still allowed to listen to me practice of course. _ _   
_ _ But we can message each other whenever we can instead of having to write out long replies. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It is just a suggestion. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ If you’d rather keep writing letter that’s fine with me too. _ _   
_ _ I just love to hear from you again. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Your letters always brighten my day. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Thank you. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Chat Noir.  
  
_   
  
Under his name a number sequence was written down.   
  
His phone number, Marinette realised all too soon.   
  
Immediately her friend’s warning screamed inside of her head.   
  
She didn’t really know Chat Noir.   
  
Alya was right about that.   
  
For all Marinette knew, he was just the old man he figured he was.   
But if her friend was right, he might be a lot more than that.   
  
Perhaps he was luring her closer towards him and inside the house.   
One she would never return from.   
  
Then again.   
  
Nathalie, the intercom lady, seemed very nice.   
Nice enough to have any blame she might have towards him, directed towards her instead.   
  
Would any person sacrifice themselves in such a way for someone, if they had ill intent?   
  
Now that was a question she wasn’t sure how to answer.   
  
Nonetheless, she ignored all warning signals going on in her head and added the number to her phone’s contacts.   
  
As long as was careful, nothing would happen.   
Right?   
  
It was just friendly chatting with a lonely person.   
Nothing more.   
  
As long as she kept more personal details to herself things would be fine.   
  
Right?   


* * *

  
  
“Do you think I did the right thing?” Adrien pondered out loud, his gaze fixated on his text book.   
  
His father’s assistant looked up from her paper. “I think so.”   
  
“I’m afraid I’ll come off as creepy.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I hardly know her and we haven’t been talking to each other for that long.”   
  
“You haven’t been talking to each other period. Not face to face anyway.”   
  
He rolled his eyes. “Details.”   
  
“If she’s uncomfortable with it, she’ll continue writing you letters. She told me she enjoyed sending you those so I’ll doubt she’ll be scared off that easily.”   
  
“But father…”   
  
“Will eventually find out the more I give your replies to her. Yes. I am aware. That’s why I suggested you’d give her your number in the first place.”   
  
He frowned. “He’ll have her arrested if he finds out.”   
  
“Probably.”   
  
“She seems really nice. It’s not her fault. I’m the one who responded to her.”   
  
“Don’t think about it too much Adrien.”   
  
“I don’t want to. But...what if I scared off a potential friend?”   
  
“Not every stranger is a potential friend Adrien. I only condone this between you two because she seemed very polite when looking for the mailbox and you were adamant in giving her a reply.”   
  
“I know. I just...I just wish I could be like normal kids and make friends at school or something. I wouldn’t even need to make contact with someone this way if he’d let me.”   
  
“Your father has his reasons for homeschooling you and you know it.”   
  
“I know. I just feel...trapped in here.” Nathalie nodded in understanding. “Ladybug. Those letters. They are something new for me and I don’t want to mess that up.”   
  
The woman nodded in understanding. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to keep in touch with her. Despite your father’s strict policies.”   
  
“I still don’t see why he won’t allow me to make online friends.” Adrien pouted. “I’ll never get to see them anyway.”   
  
“Well...then it’s a good thing mademoiselle Ladybug isn’t an online friend then.”   
  
The boy perked up at her words.   
  
That was true.   
  
She was someone real.   
Tangible.   
Someone he could potentially meet face to face someday.   
  
Someday.   
  
Hopefully.   
  
“Yeah. I guess that is a good thing.”   
  


* * *

  
  
It was stupid.   
  
She was stupid.   
  
Every sane person around her could tell it was the worst idea she had ever had.   
  
Then…   
  
Why didn’t she regret it?   
  
With summer break just around the corner, she would be too busy helping her parents to keep writing him letters.   
This was the easiest solution and Chat Noir probably knew it.   
  
“You’re insane.”   
  
“I know Alya. You’ve told me plenty of times.” Marinette rolled her eyes.   
  
“Giving him your number? Really?!”   
  
She shrugged. “He gave me his and what harm can it do as long as I don’t give him personal details?”   
  
“What harm… Girl! Are you even listening to yourself! You gave your number to a stranger!”   
  
“Not a complete stranger.” Marinette argued as she closed her locker loudly. “I know some things about him and he seems very nice.”   
  
Her best friend frowned and pushed her glasses up her nose. “He could be lying.”   
  
“He could be.”   
  
“And you’re still going through with it?”   
  
“Well...I’m too shy to start texting him first, so...if this is something he really wants he can take that first step. Besides...I get the feeling he’s a bit lonely and just wants someone to talk to. What’s so bad about that.”   
  
“Baker’s daughter missing because she puts too much trust into complete strangers. That’s going to be the headline the papers will use.”   
  
“That’s a good headline. You should tell them to use that.” She joked.   
  
“Marinette! I’m serious!”   
  
“So am I! I am going to be really careful Al, but I do actually enjoy talking to him.”   
  
“You don’t even know his name!”   
  
“We’re penpals! People online go by usernames all the time so why is this so different?”   
  
Alya opened up her mouth but no words came out.   
  
“It’s just...online chatting in real life. Or something.” She argued again.   
  
“I guess.”   
  
“Same rules apply here as they do online. Plain and simple. It really doesn’t bother me.”   
  
“Well...as long as you’re careful girl. I mean...I wouldn’t give a stranger online my real phone number, let alone one I was writing letters to.”   
  
Again Marinette shrugged. “It’ll be fine. I’ll be careful.”   
  


* * *

  
  
A phone was supposed to be a teenagers lifeline these days.   
Everything could be stored in it, from schedules to photo’s and even links to homework and projects.   
  
Adrien’s phone was different.   
  
He only really had three contacts in them.   
  
Well…   
  
Four.   
  
His mother’s number.   
  
His father’s number.   
  
Nathalie was a contact, even though he never needed to give her a call since she was near him most of the time anyway.   
  
Chloé, one of his childhood friends was still registered in his phone.   
Although she hadn’t spoken to him in the last few months.   
  
He really was beginning to doubt if she was still a friend to him.   
  
But now…   
  
Now there was a fifth contact on his list.  
Given to him on her last message to him.  
  
One simply referred to as ‘Ladybug’.   
  
One he had tapped and had ordered the device to open up a chatting app he hardly ever used.   
  
The text cursor blinking at him for the past ten minutes as his thumb kept hovering over the screen.   
  
Was it really the right thing to do?   
  
Wouldn’t it be weird?   
  
Or creepy?   
  
“Just a simple message. Just a hello. That’s a good start right?” The boy turned towards Plagg, as if the toy had any profound wisdom for him to share that would help him with his predicament.    
  
“Right. I’ll just keep it simple.”   
  
His thumbs tapped on the letters he needed to spell out his simple message.   
  
**Hello Ladybug.**   
  
No.   
  
Erasing the message, he tried again.   
  
**Good morning--**   
  
No. Not like that either.   
  
Why was it so hard to write a simple hello?   
  
**Hey there LB.**   
  
No.   
  
That was too casual.   
  
Eventually he opted for the most simplest of greetings he could come up with.   
  
**Hi.**   
  
Adrien held his breath as he waited.   
Eyes fixated on her name on the display.   
  
It wasn’t long until three dots started to appear, indicating she was typing back.   
  
**Hi Chat Noir. :)**   



	3. The start of a friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir meet each other for the first time.

* * *

“You’re smiling.”   
  
Marinette looked up from her phone the moment her mother started speaking. “Huh?”   
  
“You’re smiling sweetheart.” Sabine repeated again, giving her a smile of her own.   
  
“Y-Yeah? I eh...just got a funny cat-meme.”   
  
Her mother nodded before continuing to clean up the dishes.   
The girl let out a soft sigh of relief.   
  
Aside from Alya, nobody else knew about the contact with her lonely pianist.   
  
Nobody else knew about the letters.   
  
She wouldn’t even begin to imagine how her parents would react if they found out.   
Especially since her father had hammered in the whole concept of ‘stranger danger’ to her at a young age.   
  
And to some extent, she understood completely where her parents came from.   
  
But then again….   
  
This wasn’t like back when they were young.   
  
Strangers were all around now.   
  
Online.   
  
Offline.   
  
Talking to each other through mobile devices became easy and instant and perhaps more dangerous too.   
  
Marinette knew the risks.   
Alya already made it super clear to her that what she was doing could possibly lure her into the hands of a kidnapper of some kind.   
  
But…   
  
There was something to those letters that resonated with her.   
  
Something about the way Chat Noir played his piano that made her trust him.   
  
That trust only grew when she did give him her number and they started texting.  
  
At first, it had been nothing more than idle chit chat.   
Asking each other about their likes and dislikes.   
About how their day went.   
  
His wording being close to the way he wrote in his letters.   
That had changed the moment she had sent him a funny cat video.   
  
Chat seemed to relax more.   
Using more emojis at the end of his messages than before.   
  
Sending her memes and funny videos in return.   
  
Most of those memes were classics, but there were also some recent ones he sent, she figured she could relate to.   
Some, he mentioned, were relatable to him in much of the same way.   
  
Which promptly threw Marinette’s ‘lonely old man’ theory out the window.   
No older man she knew was that on top of the meme culture, nor did she met any senior citizen who even wanted to.   
  
“ **Hey, quick question** .” She typed out. “ **How old are you?** ”   
  
“ **15\. You?** ”   
  
“ **14.** ” She bit her lip again and contemplated her answer one more time before sending it to him. Her fingers were quick to follow up on her answer. “ **Don’t laugh. But I legit thought you were an old man. XD** ”   
  
“ **Why did you think that bugaboo? :3c** ”   
  
“ **Idk. Because of the way you wrote your letters? Because I had a feeling you were kind of lonely? Old people get lonely. And don’t call me Bugaboo. lol** .”   
  
“ **So do homeschooled cats. Is my ladybug better?** ”   
  
“ **You’re homeschooled? Slightly better.** ”   
  
“ **Been all my life and good to know my lady ;3** .”   
  
“ **XD. Do u even get to go outside?** ”   
  
He didn’t reply right away and she began to panic. “ **I’M SORRY! I didn’t mean to insult u or anything!** ”   
  
It took another solid minute before the girl would see the three dots pop up on her screen again.   
  
“ **You didn’t. My father walked in just now to check up on me. And no. I’m not allowed to go outside the front gate** .”   
  
“ **I’m sorry to hear that** .”   
  
“ **Yeah. It’s fine tho. I’m used to it by now and talking to you helps a ton! I’m really glad we decided to write** .”   
  
Something warm stirred inside of her, washing away all the doubts she still had about her decision.   
  
This boy.   
  
Chat Noir.   
  
He seemed genuinely sweet.   
  
“ **I’m glad to. :) I hope we can be friends** .”   
  
“ **:D I’d like that** .” He replied. “ **Sorry I gtg. Got fencing lessons. ttyl?** ”   
  
“ **Ttyl Chaton** .”   
  
“ **Chaton?** ”   
  
“ **Consider that payback for calling me bugaboo. ;p** ”   
  
He didn’t reply anymore after that, letting the girl know that he was probably not able to or nowhere near his phone.   
  
She still couldn’t help but feel happy in some way.   
Happy she was making a new friend.   
  
Although.   
  
If her letters had been a highlight of his day, who was she to suddenly stop writing them to him?   


* * *

  
“Adrien?”   
  
The blonde looked up from his plate to be met with Nathalie’s concerned gaze.   
  
“You’ve been on your phone a lot lately.” She noticed.   
  
“I’m just talking to Ladybug.” He muttered before scooping up a pea on his fork.    
  
“I don’t mind if you do, but it’s clearly distracting you. Monsieur D’agencourt wasn’t pleased with your training today either.”   
  
“I’m trying. I’m just...tired I guess? It’s too hot to fence anyway. Especially inside the gym. It’s so stuffy in there and there’s no windows that can open and with the suit on....”   
  
Nathalie gave a nod in understanding.   
  
“It’s hard to focus on anything at all lately too.” He admitted. “Talking to her actually helps a little. I know it's not a good excuse but it keeps me from getting frustrated with myself. Especially since around this time...mom….”   
  
“I understand. Just...don’t let it distract you too much. If your performances decline and your father finds out…”   
  
“He wouldn’t fire you.” Adrien assured her. “He could never. You’re half the reason he gets anything done around here.”   
  
His father’s assistant frowned at that. “I’m not worried about that. Just finish your dinner Adrien and then you can start working on your Mandarin assignments.”   
  
“Okay Nathalie.” He muttered, feeling himself slip back into his role as the silent and well behaved son.   
  
“After that, perhaps it’s a good idea for you to go to bed on time, since you said you were tired.”   
  
“I’ll do that.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
He continued to eat in silence until his plate was clean.   
Adrien didn’t even ask permission to leave the table before he did so, earning him a displeased look from the woman.   
  
The boy really didn’t care.   
  
All he wanted to do was re-read their chat feed and smile at the videos and memes Ladybug had send him.   
  
It was strange.   
  
The moment they started talking through the messenger app, she seemed less cautious and he felt more and more comfortable sharing information with her.   
Over the last couple of days they had talked about almost anything.   
From movies to games to which kind of food they liked and what kind of places they had seen.   
  
He felt comfortable speaking to her.   
Even if he couldn’t see her face, and he doubt he’ll ever would, Adrien found himself starting to care deeply for his Ladybug.   
  
Even up to the point where he would refer to her by little nicknames here and there like Bug, Bugaboo, LB and the most recent one being My Lady.   
  
Plopping down on his bed, he opened up the chat app and his eyes fell on one of the last things she wrote down.   
  
I hope we can be friends.   
  
Friends.   
  
He was going to have a friend.   
  
A real friend who cared about him.   
  
Unlike Chloé, who just came to visit whenever she either needed something from him or his father.   
  
Her last visit had been months ago.   
  
He couldn’t really remember.   
  
She was different.   
He could just feel it.   
  
Once they would be friends, they would the bestest of friends.   
  
A best friend!   
  
Adrien was really looking forward to that.   


* * *

  
Weeks passed since she first started texting her pianist and she suddenly  found herself at the start of the Summer vacation.  
Although it was supposed to be her down time, she was in the middle of her shift at her parent’s bakkery when she got another message from her Chaton.   
  
“ **Thnx for your letter Bugaboo!** ”   
  
Marinette frowned at the mention of the nickname he had given her.   
Out of all the ones he thought up for her, Bugaboo was the one she despised the most.   
Maybe it would sound more cute if he actually said it to her, but reading it on her screen just managed to make her a bit annoyed.   
  
Annoyed, but never angry.    
  
Maybe it was because the name just sounded childish.   
  
Maybe it was because he tended to use it more when he tried to tease her.   
  
Whatever the case, it would never fail to make her frown just a little.   
  
“ **Stop calling me that. -_-** ” She texted back quickly.   
  
“ **Sorry. Sorry. :3 Your letter was just so cute. Thank you** .”   
  
“ **You shouldn’t have put me on speaker last week when you were playing. You shouldn’t have to go out of your way for me just bc I couldn’t come listen to you** .”   
  
“ **But I did. And now I got a cute letter from you in return. Worth it! :3c** ”   
  
“ **You’re awful sometimes Kitty** .”   
  
“ **Pawful you mean** .”   
  
Marinette let out a sound that was a mix between a groan and a giggle.   
  
“ **Stooooop. My papa puns enough throughout the day! I can’t handle more!** ”   
  
“ **Your father sounds pawsome!** ”   
  
“ **Really? Two paw related puns?** ”   
  
“ **Clawsome then** .”   
  
“ **Hey. Can I ask you something before I need to get back to work?** ”   
  
“ **You can ask me anything Bug** .”   
  
“ **I’m supposed to meet my friends later this week to go to an amusement park. I don’t suppose you’d want to come with us?** ”   
  
A voice in the back of her head, sounded very much like Alya, screamed at her that out of all the impulsive crap she had said and done regarding Chat Noir, this had to be the stupidest.   
  
But…   
  
She trusted him.   
  
If anything, this was a moment for him to prove to her he was who he claimed to be.   
  
“ **I can’t. :(** .”   
  
“ **Really? :c** .”   
  
“ **My father is super adamant I stay on the property** .”   
  
At least he stayed consistent in his story.   
That was good right?   
  
**“Your father sounds lame. >:( It’s Summer break! You should be allowed to have some fun!** ”   
  
“ **I don’t have Summer break. Homeschooling remember?** ”   
  
“ **Even during the Summer?** ”   
  
“Marinette!” Her mother called out to her. “Can you handle the register for a moment?”   
  
“I’ll be right there maman!”   
  
“ **Afraid so Bug. I wasn’t kidding when I keep telling you, texting you is the highlight of my day** .”   
  
“ **Then I’m going to kidnap you!** ” She typed back while she walked to the front of the store.    
  
The girl had her gaze so fixated on her screen that she didn’t noticed her father until she bumped into him.   
  
“Wooah my little macaron.” Tom laughed. “Perhaps you should put your phone away while you walk huh?”   
  
“Sorry papa.” She shot him an apologetic smile. “I’ll be more careful.”   
  
“ **Please don’t. I don’t want you getting into trouble.** ”   
  
“ **Okay. I won’t then. Still sucks** .”   
  
“ **Yeah. Well. The last few weeks sucked regardless** .”   
  
“ **How come?** ” She asked, not hearing the loud throat scraping of the customer she was supposed to be helping.   
  
“ **Nevermind** .”   
  
“ **Personal stuff?** ”   
  
“ **Yeah. Something like that** .”   
  
“ **You can talk to me if you want to. I’ll listen** .”   
  
Again another loud throat scraping.   
  
This time, Marinette did look up from her screen, shooting the male customer a awkward grin.   
  
“I’m sorry.” She squeaked. “My friend is having a rough time and I’m trying to talk him through it.”   
  
The man’s facial features softened a little at hearing that. “I just want two baguettes.”   
  
She nodded frantically, put her phone in her pocket and went to work.   
In no time at all she had rung him up and he was ready to leave the store.   
  
Only for two new people to come in.   
  
She forced on her best customer smile and continued to do her job.   
  
It wasn’t until an hour later that the sudden rush of paying customers had died down and she was able to check her phone again.   
  
“ **Thank you** .” He had typed out. “I **t’s just...around this time, a long time ago, something happened to my mom. I don’t know what. But I just get super depressed at the anniversary of her disappearance. Can’t be helped I guess** .”   
  
“ **I just miss her** .” Chat had continued. “ **It’s just me, my father and Nathalie in this house** .”   
  
“ **I’ll have to admit, I feel really alone most of the time. It probably sounds clingy but, talking to you really helps with that** .” He concluded.   
  
Marinette felt tears sting in the corners of her eyes.   
  
“ **I’m sorry I’m replying this late! It got super busy. But I’m sorry to hear about your mom. It’s no wonder you’re thrilled about my messages. And no it doesn’t sound clingy. I mean. I must have sounded like a complete stalker at first too right. XD** .”   
  
“ **That’s okay. I understand and maybe a little. But not in a bad way. :3** ” Chat Noir was quick to reply.   
  
“ **Too bad you can’t get out of the house. It sounds like you need it** .”

“ **Yeah. But. Maybe. If you want. You can come over to mine to hang out? You don’t have to of course** .”   
  
She raised a brow at his request.   
  
“ **To hang out?** ”   
  
“ **Yeah? I’d have to sneak you in and out of course. My father would flip if he found out I’m having someone over** .”   
  
Again she heard Alya’s voice scream in the back of her head.    
  
Again, Marinette decided to ignore it. “ **Okay** .”   
  


* * *

  
  
Adrien anxiously waited at the front of the gate.   
His face pressed against the warm metal, his eyes fixated on the very few people walking by.   
  
Searching for someone with dark hair and blue eyes.   
  
She said she was planning to drop by after she would be done helping out her parents.   
Ladybug promised him that she would bring some homemade sweets with her when she did.   
  
Thanks to Nathalie, Adrien was aware that his father was going to be in a long meeting for the next few hours.   
Which would be perfect to sneak her in and out of the house without the older man noticing.   
  
Not that his father noticed many things these days.   
  
“C-Chat Noir?” A voice suddenly asked.   
  
Adrien pulled his face away from the bars to turn into the direction of the soft voice.   
He was met with bluebell eyes, dark hair and a soft face wearing a timid smile.   
  
“Ladybug.” He sighed as a smile of his own tugged up on his lips. “You made it!”   
  
“Y-Yeah. I ehm...I’m sorry I’m late. I kind of tripped in the subway? I hope the macarons I made for you are still in one piece.”   
  
“Even if they aren’t, does that matter? You’re here in one piece! That’s the most important thing! I’m so happy you made it!”   
  
“I can’t believe you’re out here waiting for me.” She let out a light chuckle. “I’d figure the intercom lady would let me in.”   
  
“Intercom…Oh! Oh, you mean Nathalie! She is working with father. I...actually haven’t told anyone you’re coming over. That’s why I’m out here meeting you.”   
  
She nodded slightly.   
  
“Thank you again Bug. For coming over.” He slowly pulled the heavy gate open, leaving just enough room for the girl to slip through.   
  
“Marinette.”   
  
“Hmmm?”   
  
“My real name. It’s Marinette.” His penpal told him with the kindest look in her eyes he had ever seen.   
  
“Oh eh...A-Adrien. I’m Adrien.”   
  
“Nice to meet you in person Adrien.”   
  
“Likewise Marinette.”   
  
The boy gave her the brightest smile he could muster once she set foot in the mansion’s garden.   
  
His bright, green eyes were practically twinkling the moment she reached out to him to offer a handshake.   
  
The blonde boy gladly took and and gave it a soft shake.   
  
His hands were big, she noticed.   
Big and strong and warm.   
  
“This way. We can slip in through the back.”   
  
Adrien motioned for her to follow.   
Which she did.   
  
Despite some part of her still yelling out in reluctance.   
  
He led her through a lush, green garden.   
Plenty of flowers and plants growing alongside that tall wall she used to lean against so often.   
  
“Pretty.”    
  
He gave her another smile. “Thank you Marinette. My mother took real pride in taking care of it all. Now...we have a gardener coming around every week to take out the weeds and whatnot.”   
  
“Do you sit here often? In the garden I mean.”   
  
“I do. On nice days like this.” He pointed out towards a statue of a lady sitting on a concrete bench. “When I really miss her I take Plagg and sit over there.”   
  
“Plagg?”   
  
His smile turned into a small grin. “I’ll introduce you two once we get inside. He’s been my friend for a long while now. Well...until we started talking.” The smile on his face dropped. “Is that weird?”   
  
“Us talking?” Marinette chuckled.    
  
“No. That I consider you my friend? We haven’t known each other for that long. I just…”   
  
“Chaton.” The girl placed a careful hand on his upper arm. “I consider you a friend too.”   
  
Just like that his smile was back tenfold.   
The blonde practically beaming down at her.   
  
“Really? T-That’s awesome! Thank you! I mean. You’re my friend too! I’m glad you are!”   
  
“I’m glad you are too and I can’t wait to get to know you better.”   
  
He nodded. “Same here. I eh...how about we go inside? I got the console set up. You said you play Ultima Mecha Striker right? Have you played the third one yet?”   
  
“Played and mastered it!” She boasted. “I can’t wait to see how good you are.”   
  


* * *

  
  
That he managed to sneak her into his room had been nothing short of a miracle.   
Especially since both of them frequently erupted into giggles on the way.   
  
Once inside, Ladybug...no...Marinette had gasped at the size of his room.   
  
They had talked.   
Eaten the macarons she had brought, even though some of them had been reduced to tiny crumbs.   
  
He quickly found himself cherishing every moment he was spending with his new friend.   
  
Even losing for the tenth time, playing a video game against her, didn’t seem to sour his mood.   
  
Happy.   
  
He felt genuinely happy being around someone his own age.   
  
Perhaps…   
  
Perhaps he could ask his father once again if he would be allowed to start public school after the Summer?   
  
From the stories Marinette had told him, it was both awful and amazing at the same time.   
But to him, everything was better than to be kept inside all the time.   
  
“You are amazing you know that.” He laughed the moment the victory screen showed her character’s name once again.    
  
“You’re giving me a bit of a challenge. I’ll have to admit.”   
  
“But just a bit.”   
  
She nodded, a smirk on her lips. “A tiny bit. Which is more than anyone else has given me for sure! You’re really good at this game.”   
  
“Not good enough if I can’t win.”   
  
“I can teach you?”   
  
“Teach me how exactly?”   
  
“Let’s start a new game and I’ll show you some tricks.”   
  
“Okay. Teach me oh wise one.” Adrien gave her short bow.   
  
“Okay. Okay.” The girl laughed. “Look.”   
  
He watched how she selected her character on the screen and chose a one player match.   
Within no time at all she had defeated the computer controlled character.   
All the while explaining how certain combos worked well against other attacks.   
  
Making it easier for her to dodge, block and counter.   
  
“It’s like you have future vision.”   
  
Marinette laughed again.   
  
“I’m serious!” He continued. “It’s like you know what the character is going to do and act onto that.”   
  
She shrugged. “I play this game with my papa all the time. I kind of know how to anticipate and react to most of these characters even if someone else plays with them.”   
  
“That’s awesome.”   
  
“Hey. Do you want to team up and win some online matches? I’ll bet we’re unstoppable together!”   
  
He sat up straight and nodded eagerly.   
  


* * *

  
  
Something was wrong.   
  
Gabriel couldn’t exactly figure out what that something was right now.   
But something was wrong.   
  
Off.   
  
For once it wasn’t because the phone meeting he had been in, was leaving a bitter aftertaste in the back of his mind.   
  
No.   
  
It was something else.   
  
The older man glanced at his watch, a precious gift from his wife.   
  
It was passed six.   
  
Dinner time.   
  
A half an hour prior, Adrien would have softly knocked on the door to ask him if he wanted to join him for the evening meal.   
  
Something he had to decline most of the time, much to his own dismay.   
  
This time however, the blonde had not come to get him.   
  
“Nathalie?”   
  
His assistant looked up from her work. “Yes Sir?”   
  
“Did Adrien already have his dinner?”   
  
The woman frowned. “I….do not know Sir.”   
  
“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’?” He asked her with a displeased tone in his voice. “You’ve been out of this room more than I have today and you’re supposed to make sure he even has dinner in the first place.”   
  
“I am sorry Sir.” Nathalie’s voice responded in a quiet way. “This deal with the company has been eating up most of my time and--”   
  
Gabriel held his hand up, successfully silencing the woman.   
  
He couldn’t really blame her.   
He had been too busy with meetings and the important business deal himself.   
  
It wouldn’t be fair to be angry with her about something so small.   
Especially since the woman also doubled as Adrien’s teacher.   
  
“I know. I understand.”   
  
“I’m sure...I’m sure Adrien is just studying in his room and might have lost track of time himself. He usually comes down for dinner on his own.”   
  
“I will go fetch him. Would you make sure our chef hasn’t served us dinner yet?”   
  
The woman nodded before rushing out of his office.   
  
Gabriel made a mental note to not chew out his assistant for such minor things in the future.   
He was clearly not the only one feeling the stress of this huge company deal they had gotten themselves involved in.   
  
Sponsoring the French teams at the next Summer Olympics was no small thing.   
Everything had to be in order.   
Paperwork included.   
  
On top of that, he had the fashion weeks to worry about too and with the anniversary of his wife's...  
  
No.  
  
He shouldn't get cross with her.  
  
It was easy to forget he was tugging Nathalie along with him in his busy agenda and personal issues.   
  
At least the feeling of something being off had subsided.   
  
Only to return tenfold the moment the man approached his son’s room.   
  
Giggling.   
  
He heard giggles and laughter coming from the other side of the door.   
  
Adrien’s muffled voice.   
  
Followed by more laughter.   
  
A part of him tried to reassure his mind that it was probably nothing.   
Perhaps he was simply chatting with an online companion.   
  
Something, he had strictly forbidden the boy to do.   
  
It seemed he needed to have a long talk with him if that was the case.   
  
However.   
  
Another part of him feared it was something much worse and there was actually someone inside of his room with him.   
  
The laughter sounded too clear to be coming from a speaker anyway.   
  
He took a deep breath and carefully opened the door.   
  
The first thing he noticed was the large television displaying some sort of game.   
  
Adrien talking happily to it for the other player to take another direction.   
The other player, who’s dark hair was clearly peeking out from the couch they were playing on.   
  
“Just trust me!” The female voice assured him.   
  
A female voice who was clearly in the room with his son.   
  
Gabriel felt his blood boil as he took big steps towards the two.   
  
“Yes!” Adrien cheered suddenly, the television displaying a victory screen.   
  
“I told you we would win!” The other voice cheered with him.   
  
“You were amazing!”   
  
“No you were amazing!”   
  
The man loudly cleared his throat.    
  
That was enough for the boy to turn towards him.   
  
His green eyes large and frightful.   
  
“F-Father…” Adrien gasped.   
  



	4. Torn apart

* * *

Every now and then, Adrien would glance over to his friend.   
Her head hung low, slim hands fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.   
Shoulders tensed up every time he would whisper an apology to her.   
  
Both of them ordered by his father to wait in the large entrance hallway while the man made a call to his new friend’s parents.   
  
His only friend’s parents.   
  
For the short few hours their friendship was still meant to last anyway.   
  
The boy was sure she was going to be banished from the house.   
  
He’ll never be allowed to see or talk to her again.   
  
All because he had invited her inside.   
  
The very thought of that possibility made his chest hurt.   
  
“You okay?” Her soft voice asked. Words filled with genuine concern.   
  
“Y-Yeah. I’m...I’m sorry.” He muttered again. “This is my fault. I shouldn’t have invited you. I knew what would happen if father found out. I never meant to get you into trouble.”   
  
“It’s not your fault.” Marinette assured him softly, her hands continuing to fidget with the fabric of her clothes. “I decided to accept your invitation. I came here on my own accord.”   
  
“Maybe. But I never meant to get you into trouble.” He repeated. “I just...It just seemed nice you know. Having someone to hang out with?”   
  
The girl nodded in agreement. “I know that feeling all to well Adrien.”   
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
“It’s okay. I’m not angry with you. In hindsight, we should both have been more smart about this. I’m sorry too. I should have made sure your father was okay with this.”   
  
The blonde nodded slowly. “I should have asked too...but. I...I don’t regret it. I mean...meeting you. Today. For real.”   
  
She gave him a smile, making his chest tighten a little less than before. “Me neither. I...just hope we’re allowed to keep in touch after this.”   
  
Adrien frowned. “Father isn’t the forgiving type, unfortunately.”   
  
“Then...maybe I’ll just need to sneak into your room some other way.” She joked.  
  
“Or I should just sneak out.”   
  
“Also an option.”   
  
Her laughter wasn’t like anything he had heard before.   
It took away that dooming feeling which was hovering over him ever since his father walked into his room earlier.   
  
She was simply radiating positivity.   
  
It was contagious, he had to admit.   
  
Adrien allowed himself to relax just for a moment as she laughed and started to ramble about ways to meet up regardless of what their parents would say.   
  
That was, until the door to his father’s study opened and closed in a way which told him his father still wasn’t pleased with his new friend in the house.   
Nathalie was following suit, as she always did.   
  
“Your parents will arrive here shortly mademoiselle Cheng.” He grumbled.   
  
“I-It’s D-Dupain-Cheng, sir.” The girl managed to reply.   
  
The boy held his breath at her words.   
Never had he heard of someone, aside from his mother and Nathalie, correct his father like that.   
  
Either Marinette was very brave, which he didn’t doubt either way, or just wasn’t aware how angry his father could be when provoked.   
  
He had witnessed it before whenever his father had a phone meeting.   
  
“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.” Gabriel corrected with a snarl. “Both of you remain seated until the intruder is picked up by her parents.” The older man turned his attention towards him. “After that we’ll be having a talk Adrien.”   
  
“Y-Yes father.”   
  
The man walked away again and his assistant took a seat near the two.   
If he had to guess it was to keep an eye on both of them.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Adrien once again muttered.    
  
“Me too. I never meant to get you into trouble either. Especially since your father turned out to be Gabriel Agreste.”   
  
His muscles tensed at hearing his father’s name.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” She whispered.   
  
“Would you have visited me if I did?”   
  
“I don’t know...maybe not. He is a really big name in the fashion industry, I would have been intimidated to even come near this building if I had known it was his house. I...I didn’t even know he had a son.”   
  
Intimidated?   
  
Oh.   
  
Right.   
  
He almost forgot that she was a designer.   
Of course she would be intimidated.   
  
“Yeah.” The blonde chuckled. “Most don’t. I’m the best kept secret in the Agreste family. He eh...doesn’t like me going out in public. He doesn’t want that life for me.”   
  
“I get that.” Marinette muttered.   
  
“Yeah...me too. It’s just…”   
  
“Lonely?”   
  
He nodded.   
  
“I’m sorry too.” Nathalie suddenly spoke up.   
  
Green eyes looked up to gaze at her.   
  
“I was the one who gave you her letter. I started this all between you two. I figured...having someone to talk to would be good for you Adrien.”   
  
“It is. It...It was. I mean….”   
  
“Maybe I can convince your father to let both of you keep in touch through texts instead.” She offered.   
  
“Do you think he’ll agree to that?”   
  
“I can try.”   


* * *

  
  
Waiting in that large hallway was torture.   
Their conversation had been mere whispers until the sound of a bell echoed loudly.   
  
“Excuse me.” The intercom lady stood up, walking to a panel near the front door.   
  
“I hope she’s going to be able to convince him.” Her pianist whispered next to her. “I really liked talking to you.”   
  
“Me too.” Marinette admitted.    
  
It wasn’t long until that imposing, wooden, front door opened to show the faces of her parents.   
  
Her mother looked downright annoyed and her father just worried.   
  
The other woman nodded towards where they were sitting and Marinette felt herself getting smaller and smaller the closer they approached them.   
  
“You were supposed to be at Alya’s.” Her mother huffed.   
  
The tone of her voice was stern, but not mad or upsetting.   
Marinette wasn’t sure if this meant she was going to get grounded or not, but it did nothing to the looming feeling in her stomach.   
  
“I told you I was going to a friend.” She muttered back. “You just assumed it was Alya.”   
  
The slight scowl on her mother’s face vanished to be replaced by a look of slight surprise.   
Or perhaps it was realisation.   
  
Marinette wasn’t too sure.   
  
“She is right about that dear.” Her father mumbled. “She didn’t specifically said she was visiting Alya.”   
  
“I was invited by Adrien.” Two hands found their way around the boy’s arm and she felt him relax against her touch. “He’s my friend. One I’ve been in contact with since before the Summer.”   
  
“So it’s my fault!” The blonde was quick to add. “I’m the one who invited her. I knew my father wouldn’t approve of it. Please don’t be mad at her. I’m the one to blame.”   
  
“I just wanted to keep him company maman, papa. Just once. I didn’t mean to stick around for as long as I did. We only agreed to see each other for an hour.”   
  
“We...lost track of time.” Adrien once again added. “Playing Ultima Mecha Striker. It’s my fault.”   
  
“You play Mecha Striker?” Tom asked surprised.   
  
“Y-Yes Sir?”   
  
“Did you beat my little girl?” A smirk appeared on her father’s face, pushing his moustache upward.   
  
“No Sir. She’s extremely good.”   
  
“He got close a few times.” Marinette admitted.   
  
The large man turned towards his wife with a soft look on his face. “Sabine.”   
  
Her mother nodded.   
  
Marinette quickly realised that she was witnessing one of those moments between her parents, where they just seemed to be able to communicate without words to each other.   
Merely understanding what they meant by a look or a single word spoken.   
  
It was both admiring and incredibly scary.   
Since most of the time she could only guess what they were thinking.   
  
“I suppose I’m grounded?” She dared to ask, fearing that’s what their shared thoughts were about.   
  
“We’ll talk about that after we left.” Her mother assured her. “For now, I want you to apologize to monsieur Agreste.”   
  
“Yes maman.” She replied meekly, although she wasn’t sure what she was even apologizing for.   
  
She didn’t break in.   
Adrien had invited her.   
  
She wasn’t a unwanted guest.   
  
So what did she need to apologize for?   
  
For sticking around too long?   
  
For not making sure it was okay for her to be here in the first place?   
  
“Good evening.”    
  
The sound of Adrien’s father greeting her own parents made her head jerk back up.   
  
“Good evening monsieur.” Her father greeted with a nod.   
  
“You are the parents of this young lady I presume?”   
  
“We are.” Her mother confirmed.

“Good. Please take her home and let me make one thing clear. If she’s ever setting foot near this mansion again, I won’t hesitate to call the authorities.”   
  
“For simply visiting a friend?”   
  
It wasn’t any normal smile Sabine Cheng wore on her face as she asked the designer that simple question.   
  
Marinette knew that much.   
  
“I never allowed her to.”   
  
“It was my idea!” Adrien suddenly spoke up. “I...I just wanted to meet her. To hang out together. It’s not her fault. Please father! Don’t call the police on her!”   
  
Icy grey eyes locked onto them.   
  
“Adrien. Go to your room.”   
  
“But--!”   
  
“Go to your room. You’ve had enough excitement for one day.”   
  
“No! It’s--!”   
  
“Adrien.” The much softer voice of the intercom lady called out to him.   
  
Urging him to follow his father’s request.   
  
Marinette watched, as for a moment, he hesitated to comply.   
Eventually, the blonde did stand up from his seat.   
  
She quickly found herself following his example.   
  
“I’m sorry.” He muttered again.   
  
“It’s okay.”   
  
“Can I...I mean...is it okay if we…” He opened up his arms ever so slightly, indicating to her that he wished to give her a hug goodbye.   
  
Perhaps it was even a goodbye which would last forever.   
  
“Of course that’s okay Adrien.”   
  
The girl hadn’t even set one step forward before Gabriel’s booming voice stopped her in her tracks.   
  
“NO! Don’t even think about it! You stay away from him!”   
  
“Monsieur Agreste. I mean no disrespect, but please be reasonable. It’s just a hug.”   
  
“Monsieur Dupain-Cheng. I will not put my son in danger like that.”   
  
“Our daughter is anything but dangerous.” Her mother scoffed.   
  
“I am not taking that risk madame.” The designer almost growled.   
  
The dangerous smile on her mother’s face vanished to make place for a slight frown.   


* * *

  
  
“Monsieur. May we speak to you for a moment?”   
  
Reluctantly Gabriel gave the mother a nod, feeling a slight headache coming on.   
  
“Nathalie. Please escort Adrien to his room and bring his dinner up.” He eyed the boy with a stern look on his face. “We’ll have a talk later Adrien.”   
  
“Y-Yes father.”   
  
It was hard to ignore the glare the intruder gave him.   
  
A piercing glare full of emotions behind it.   
Emotions he couldn’t quite place, but he had no doubt he wasn’t finding himself in the girl’s good graces.   
  
Not that it mattered.   
  
He just wanted her and her parents out of the house as soon as he could.   
  
To keep his son safe.   
  
Who knew what these people would do to him, to them, wiggling their way into their home like this.   
  
“Is there anywhere we can speak in private?” The girl’s mother continued.   
  
“In my office. Please follow me.”   
  
He lead them through a heavy door, straight into his office.   
Not looking back to see how far they were behind him or who was even following.   
Once in the room, he was more than surprised to see the small woman tug her daughter with her, along with her husband.   
The girl still shooting angry, piercing glares in his direction.   
  
“Monsieur Agreste.” This time it was the father who spoke up again. “I’ll have you know that our little girl would never do anything to harm anyone.”   
  
Gabriel noticed the woman give a nod in agreement. “We have no idea how these two got in contact in the first place, but we know our daughter. She wouldn’t come in here unless she was allowed to.”   
  
“She didn’t have my permission.” He snarled. “But...I understand that she couldn’t have known that. That’s why I’m not pressing charges now. I simply ask for her to not return here again and not to speak to my son from here on out.”   
  
“No!” The girl countered, only to be hushed by her mother.   
  
“We understand monsieur. Although, in my opinion, forbidding contact between them is a little too much isn’t it? They are just children.”   
  
“Indeed they are madame. Impressionable children. Easily influenced by others.” He eyed the girl again. “I have no doubt she has been a bad one on my son. There would have been no reason for him to go behind my back like this otherwise.”   
  
“M-Maybe he was sick and tired of being alone!” The girl suddenly spoke up.   
  
Gabriel took a small step back at the sudden volume of the child’s voice.   
  
“Excuse me?! How dare you!”   
  
“I...I’ve been talking to Adrien for a while now and he’s told me things! Things which clearly shows he’s lonely and just wants a friend.” She continued.   
  
“Marinette!” Her mother scolded. “That’s no way to talk!”   
  
“Why? Because it’s true?” He could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Although he doubted they were because she was sad.   
  
Tears caused by anger and frustration perhaps?   
  
“Tom.”   
  
The large man gave a nod before taking hold of his daughter’s shoulders, ready to guide her out of the room.   
  
“You lock him up in here! He’s not even allowed to go passed the gate! He told me so himself!” The intruder continued to ramble. “Now you’re not even allowing him to have friends? You used to be my example monsieur Agreste! But you’re just an asshole!”   
  
“Marinette!” Her father scolded this time before leading her out of the room.   
  
Gabriel had to gather all his willpower not to scream and shout at the child in response.   
  
The door to his office closed with a heavy click.   
The girl’s rambles now directed towards her father in the entrance hallway.   
  
“I apologize for my daughter’s outburst.”   
  
“It just proves she’s been a bad example for my son.”   
  
Madame Cheng didn’t agree or disagree with his statement, just gave him a worried look.   
  
“Is it true what she says? Is your son not allowed outside of the property.”   
  
“I have to keep him in here.” Gabriel muttered. “For his own...safety.”   
  
She gave a nod.   
  
“He’ll understand when he’s older.” He continued.   
  
“Will he really?”   
  
“Of course he will.”   
  
“If you say so monsieur. Although, one parent to the other, it doesn’t seem healthy for any child to just...be restricted to grow like this.”   
  
Again, he felt his anger rise. “I did not ask for your opinion or advice madame.”   
  
“Yet the mother in me can’t help but give it when I worry for another’s child.”   
  
“My son is perfectly happy, and more importantly, safe here.”   
  
“From what? If I may ask.”   
  
“The outside world. We both know it’s a cruel place.”   
  
“It is. Just as cruel as ones own mind can be.”   
  
The older man frowned. “You make no sense madame.”   
  
“Excuse me. I’m just thinking out loud I suppose.” The woman’s face relaxed slightly, giving him a patient smile. “It’s just...your son seemed to ready to take the blame for my daughter just now. It made me wonder how it would really affect him if they were not allowed to keep contact in some way.”   
  
“It wouldn’t.”    
  
“If that’s how you see it. I suppose you know best as his father.”   


* * *

  
  
His food was left cold and untouched on the small table in front of his sofa.   
Right next to the remains of the macarons she had brought with her and the empty cans of soda.   
  
Eyes fixated on their abandoned game of Ultima Mecha Striker as he clung to Plagg with dear life.   
  
The screen still demanding one of the two players pressing start to confirm their character choice.   
  
Every now and then, he would look on his phone.   
But Ladybug hadn’t messaged him yet.   
  
He wondered if she had gotten in a lot of trouble because of him.   
Perhaps her parents took away her phone and that’s why she hadn’t tried to contact him.   
  
Adrien pressed the plush cat closer against him when he heard the sound of his bedroom door open.   
  
“Adrien?”   
  
His father.   
  
The boy didn’t respond.   
He just waited.   
  
Waited until his father would speak again.   
  
Footsteps approached him instead.   
  
He didn’t look up at the man.   
  
He didn’t want to.   
  
He had heard her screams.   
Although what she had shouted was something he couldn’t quite decipher.   
  
The blonde didn’t doubt it was caused by something his father had said.   
The older man seemed to have that effect on some people.   
  
“You haven’t eaten.” He remarked.   
  
“Not hungry.”  
  
For just a moment, a heavy silence fell between the two.  
One he didn't want to break.  
Unfortunately, it was the older man who spoke first.  
  
“You still have that? When will you throw that old thing away Adrien. You’re not a child anymore.”   
  
“It’s...the last thing I have of mom.” He whispered. “I won’t throw Plagg out. H-He’s my only friend now that Marinette isn’t allowed to come near the house anymore.”   
  
He heard his father sigh deeply.   
A sound that was a mix between annoyance and exhaustion.   
  
“You’re being overdramatic.” The man pointed out.   
  
“Am I still allowed to talk to her then?”   
  
“Of course not. She’s a bad influence on you.”   
  
“T-Then Plagg is my only friend.” Adrien repeated. “I...I don’t get it father. Why aren’t I allowed to talk to her?”   
  
“Like I said. She’s a bad influence and who knows what could have happened if she stayed any longer.”   
  
“We’d probably still been playing videogames.” He sighed wistfully. “I liked talking to her. She liked the way I play piano. I don’t believe she would ever do something hurtful. She’s too nice for that.”   
  
“Adrien. You have to understand that a lot of people are_ ‘nice’_ to people like us. And it’s not because they want to be our friend, but because they want something from us. I’m just trying to protect you.”   
  
“I know. I...I understand. It’s just...you’re so busy and...I don’t want to bother you when you work...but...it gets lonely here. Talking to her helped with that. I’m...I’m sorry I didn’t ask your permission to have her come over, I just...wanted to see what she looked like. Talk to her in person. I trust her so it felt right to do.”   
  
The older man gave him a thoughtful glance.   
Brows furrowed.   
  
Adrien could only imagine what his father would be thinking right now.   
  
“Do you really feel that way?”   
  
The blonde nodded.   
  
“Then, I’ll allow you to keep in touch with her. But only indirectly. I don’t want her anywhere near the house or you. Understand?”   
  
“Y-Yes father.” A grateful smile crept on Adrien’s face. “Thank you.”   
  
“Now...are you sure you’re not hungry?”   
  
“I’m sure.”   
  
He watched as the older man took his full plate and turned to leave the room.   
  
“Get some sleep Adrien.”   
  
“Alright father.”   
  


* * *

  
  
“So...I’m not grounded?”   
  
“Heavens no.” Her mother assured her. “I do expect you to help us to deep clean the bakery this weekend, but you’re not grounded.”   
  
“A-And I can still talk to Adrien?”   
  
“Of course sweetheart!” Her father added. “I don’t see why not.”   
  
“Provided he’s still allowed to talk to you.”   
  
Marinette groaned at her mother’s words.   
She really hoped he would be.   
Although she knew the changes were probably really slim.   
  
Gabriel Agreste just wasn’t like she had imagined he would be.   
  
Not the cool, collected and charismatic designer the magazines and interviews portrayed him as.   
  
“Maybe I should just message him through snail mail instead. It’s old fashioned, but it worked before.”   
  
“Worth a shot Sweetheart.”    
  
“Maman?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Do you think I’ll ever see him again? I mean...I really liked hanging out with him. He’s nice. A little awkward maybe. But nice.”   
  
“I hope so Marinette. He seemed like a good boy, trying to take all the blame like that.”   
  
“Y-Yeah. He didn’t have to do that. We aren’t that close. But...at the same time...I feel like we’ve been friends since forever. Is that weird?”   
  
“Not at all.” The baker answered with a smile. “Sometimes you just have a certain click with people. Makes it easier to talk to them and connect to them.”   
  
“I...suppose that’s true.”   
  
Her phone softly pinged in her pocket.   
Indicating that she had a new message or one of her apps alerted her of something new demanding her attention.   
  
“It’s late darling.” Her mother leaned over to place a soft kiss on the top of her head. “Why don’t you go to bed? You have a trip planned with Alya tomorrow right?”   
  
“Yeah! We’re going shopping and then catch a movie or two. Maybe three depending on how well the AC works in there.” She laughed.   
  
“Reason to get lots of rest then.”   
  
“Right.” She sighed.   
  
Marinette really wasn’t sure if she could even rest.   
The events of that afternoon still replaying in her mind.   
  
Words she could have set fueling a pit of regret inside of her.   
  
Would things have turned out differently if she had just left on time.   
  
If she stood up more for herself and for Adrien.   
  
She couldn’t even begin to count the amount of times he had apologized to her while they were waiting for her parents to pick her up.   
  
Was is a couple of times or closer to a thousand?   
  
She really didn’t register it.   
  
Climbing up the stairway to her room, the girl wondered if he was going to be grounded for letting her in that mansion.   
  
Then again…   
  
From what she knew and had been told.   
  
The poor boy basically was already grounded.   
  
Never allowed to leave the house.   
  
Not allowed to have visitors over.   
  
Stuck between luxurious walls, slaving away over his studies.   
Because what else was there to do if he wasn’t ever allowed to do anything.   
  
Maybe…   
  
One day.   
  
She would be able to rescue Chat Noir from his golden cage.   
  
Or at least let him out for a day.   
  
With a sad sigh, she closed the hatch to her room.   
Quickly finding that her own thoughts had driven her into a corner of sadness.   
  
At that moment, her phone buzzed again and again.   
It prompted her to pull it out of her pocket and gaze on the screen.   
  
The aspiring designer half expected Alya’s name to be popping up.   
Demanding details about her visit or at least to be let known that she was safe.   
  
Instead she noticed three messages from her pianist on the top of her message feeds.   
  
“ **Hey** .” He started. “ **I just wanted to say I’m sorry. Again. I really hope you didn’t get into much trouble.”** **   
**   
**“I talked to my father.”** **   
**   
**“Somehow, by some sort of miracle, I’m still allowed to text you. He’s not too happy if you hang around the house again though. :( “** **   
** **   
** Her fingers danced over her screen in a quick manner.   
Typing up her reply as fast as she could.   
  
**“Hey! Ohmugosh I’m so glad ur still allowd to talk to me! T^T”** Marinette hit the send button, not bothering fixing her grammar.   
  
**“Me too! :D”** He was quick to reply.  **“I’m just a little sad.”**   
  
**“Oh no. Oh no Chaton don’t be sad! I’m sure wll meet each other again someday. When ur father stops being a cactus.”** **   
**   
Chat Noir sent her a laughing-crying emoji before the message that he was typing flashed back up on her screen.   
  
**“I’m not sad about that. Used to it by now. No. I’m sad because I had fun playing UMS with you and I never got to introduce Plagg to you and now...”** **   
**   
**“Someday. Mybe.”**   
  
**“Maybe. I’ll find a way to sneak out of the house.”**   
  
**“Don’t. I don’t want you to get into trouble. I’m just glad we’re allowed to talk.”** **   
** **   
** **“So you’re not upset with me?”**   
**   
** **“Why would I be?”** **   
** **   
** **“Because father said you were dangerous? Because he practically insulted you? I’m sorry that happened.”** **   
**   
**“I’m not upset with u Adrien. With ur father. Yeah. With u. No.”** **   
** **   
** **“I’m glad. :). Are you okay btw? Your texts are a little messier than usual?”** **   
** **   
** **“Just tired.”** **   
** **   
** **“Can relate. I won’t keep you up again then.”** **   
** **   
** **“Okay. Talk to you tomorrow?”** **   
** **   
** **“Absolutely!”** **   
**   
She typed in a winking-blow a kiss emoji and set her phone aside.   
  
Part of her still wasn’t at ease.   
But at the very least they were still allowed to be long distance friends.   
  
That was better than nothing wasn’t it?   
  


* * *

  
  
“I’m afraid he’s not coming out of bed.” Nathalie reported.   
  
Gabriel looked up from his screen, a worried frown on his face. “Is he sick?”   
  
“He doesn’t have a fever. He just misses his friend I suppose.”   
  
“Ridiculous.” He scoffed.   
  
“Sir. If I may be so bold. I do believe that she’s a good influence on him.”   
  
“I disagree Nathalie.”   
  
“I’ve never seen him smile that brightly before. Not since his mother….”   
  
“You were surely seeing things.” He insisted.   
  
“Good things.” His assistant pressed on. “If you truly care about your son’s well being, his entire well being, perhaps it’s not a bad idea to allow him to have friends.”   
  
“There is nothing wrong with him. Or his well being.”   
  
“He lacks social experience.” She argued. “How do you expect him to survive out there in the world after you’re gone if you keep him away from people.”   
  
“He’ll be fine.”   
  
“Sir. Please. At least consider it. It would be good for him. If you have doubts, you can get to know the girl and her family better first before deciding if she’s a good influence or not.”   
  
Gabriel remained silent.   
  
He knew his assistant had a good point.   
Combined with the girl’s mother hinting at his son mental health possibly being a worse threat than the outside world, perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea to allow the boy to interact directly with people.   
  
But only people he would approve of, since a big part of him wished nothing more than to keep him safe from the cruelties in the world.   
  
“Very well. Nathalie?”   
  
“Yes Sir?”   
  
“Please find a way to contact the girl and invite her and her parents over for dinner later this week. I’m willing to give her a second opportunity to show she can be someone, good for Adrien have close contact with.”   
  
“Right away Sir.”   
  
As he watched her walked out of his office with hasty steps, Gabriel began to wonder if he was really doing the right thing.   
  
What would his wife say?   
  
_ “Family before anything.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’d give up the world to see Adrien grow up happy.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Gabriel. Just listen! His laughter is just angelic!” _ _   
_ _   
_ Laughter.   
  
Now that he thought about it, that was something he hadn’t seen Adrien do in a long time.   
Not up until he had caught the teens goofing off in the boy’s room.   
  
The designer hated to admit it, but now that he was thinking about it more and more, he could see he might have been wrong about the young girl.   
  
Not just anybody had the courage to call him an asshole straight to his face after all.   
  
Especially if that someone was trying to profit off their name and use his son’s kindness for their own benefit.   
  
No.   
  
That had been an outburst of frustration, he now realised.    
Frustration towards him, for attempting to break their bond of friendship.   
  
At that moment, for just a very short moment, Gabriel Agreste actually felt like an asshole.


	5. Dinner invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short

* * *

She felt beyond nervous.  
Feeling somewhere stuck between wanting to run away and wanting to push on just to get it all over with.   
  
Perhaps it was also because her parents seemed just as tense, as the three of them waited for the front door of the large mansion to open.   
  
The formal clothes they were wearing certainly didn’t help in that regard.   
Nor did the fact that her parents initially didn’t wanted to accept Gabriel Agreste’s dinner invitation.   
  
Marinette had begged them for a couple of hours to have them go.   
  
Not because she was feeling excited as the prospect of seeing her pianist’s grumpy father again.   
More so because she just really wanted to see him. 

It might have been her last chance to lay eyes upon him after all, and she wasn’t going to waste that opportunity.  
  
Marinette bit her lip as the door slowly opened to reveal the intercom lady.   
Almost on instinct the hold on the strap of her purse tightened.   
  
“Welcome.” She greeted with a smile before letting them in. “Monsieur Agreste is delighted to have you as his guests tonight.”   
  
“Somehow I doubt that.” She heard her father grumble as they stepped inside.   
  
“I must apologize for the last time. It was mostly my fault. I am the one who delivered messages between the children. If not for that our first meeting wouldn’t have been so...disastrous.”   
  
“I wouldn’t have been talking to Adrien either if it wasn’t for you. So thank you.” The girl beamed at the glasses wearing woman.   
  
She blinked a few times, before returning her smile with one of her own.   
  
“You’re not the one who should be apologizing madame.” Sabine assured her. “I’m sure you handled in the children’s best interest. Monsieur Agreste is the one who should apologize for his outburst.”   
  
“Which is partially why he invited you for dinner.” The older woman assured them. “To apologize. He was concerned for Adrien’s safety and at that time. Not knowing Marinette didn’t mean harm.”   
  
“Seeing as he’s the son of a famous fashion designer...I...I guess it’s understandable.” Marinette muttered. “But I swear I didn’t know any of that.”   
  
“I know you didn’t. Now please. Follow me to the dining room. Monsieur Agreste is waiting for you.”   
  
The intercom lady led the way through the large hallway.   
Eventually stopping before a large door.   
  
Marinette was certain it was even bigger than the one leading to the office.   
Or the main entrance itself.   
  
_ “Must be a rich people thing.” _ Was the first thought that popped into her head.   
  
The door was pushed open to reveal a cozy looking dining room.   
  
Unlike the office space, there was a fireplace in there.   
Some plants and a small seating area far away from the dining table.   
  
One thing caught her eye right away.   
Above the fireplace hung a painting depicting three blondes smiling.   
  
She recognized Adrien and his father.   
The other blonde, a woman, had the same green eyes as Adrien seemed to have.   
  
His mother, Marinette was quick to assume.   
  
“Please take a seat. I will inform monsieur Agreste that you have arrived.” With a small nod, Nathalie left the girl and her family in the room.   
  
Once she was out of sight, her parents exchanged a look with each other.   
  
“It’s not too late to leave.” Her father muttered. “For some reason, I don’t have a good feeling about this dear.”   
  
“I’m sure...Adrien’s father has the best intentions in mind when it comes to his son.” Sabine added. “Don’t worry dear. It’s just dinner. Let’s just hear what he has to say aside from a apology and go from there.”   
  
“I’m sorry.” Marinette caught herself uttering. “If I just made sure Adrien asked permission for me to…”   
  
“Nonsense dear. We all make mistakes and you’re the one who has the least amount of blame in all of this.” Her mother assured her as she took a seat on one of the green chairs at the far end of the room.   
  
The girl and her father followed her example, placing themselves on the equally green sofa.   
  
“I did shout at monsieur Agreste.”   
  
“Then you should only apologize for that Marinette.” The large man pointed out. “I’m sure he’ll understand you said those things because you were angry on your friend’s behalf.”   
  
Her voice seemed to tremble as she spoke. “R-Right.”   
  
Her father’s strong arm suddenly wrapped itself around her shoulder, pressing her frame closer to him.   
  
“Don’t worry Marinette. We’re here to back you up.”   
  
The baker’s wife gave her a nod and a reassuring smile.   
  
She was about to thank him when the doors to the room opened up again.   
  
Gabriel Agreste’s face looked almost emotionless as he made his way towards them.   
The intercom lady right behind him.   
  
“Good evening.”   
  
“Good evening monsieur Agreste.” Her mother stood up holding out her hand. “Thank you for your invitation.”   
  
She noticed that Adrien’s father, somewhat reluctantly, accepted the smaller woman’s offer and shook her hand.   
Her father was soon to follow his wife’s example.   
  
“I’ll have to admit it came as quite a surprise.” Her father plastered on a huge grin as he firmly shook the other man’s hand.   
  
By the uncomfortable look on Gabriel’s face, she suspected it might have been a little too firm of a handshake.   
  
“Yes. Well. I am glad you accepted it.”   
  
“I suppose there is a reason for the invitation?” Sabine asked with a dangerous smile on her lips once again.   
  
“I’m sure Nathalie told you that this is a way for me to apologize. To you.”  
  
“Oh. It’s not us you have to apologize to monsieur!” Tom laughed, pulling Marinette gently on her feet. “If anyone deserves that apology, it’s our daughter.”   
  
“Yes. Yes of course. Mademoiselle Dupain.”   
  
“Dupain-Cheng.” She could hear Nathalie whisper harsly next to him.   
  
“Pardon. Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. I...I apologize for my behaviour when we met last. I was under the assumption you were trying to harm my son in some way. Even so, I should have acted less on impulse and allowed you both to explain yourself. So I am sorry for that.”   
  
“I’m...I-I’m sorry too monsieur.” Marinette muttered. “I shouldn’t have called you an asshole. I was just...so angry because he looked so sad…I’m...sorry.”   
  
“It is quite alright mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Along with something your mother told me, you have given me some food for thought.”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
The older man’s face softened. “You were right. My son seems to be lonely and I didn’t notice it until you pointed it out and I confronted him about it. I’m sure he’ll be delighted to know you’re here.”   
  
“He should be up in his room.” The assistant added. “Dinner won’t be served for another hour. Why don’t you go up and keep each other company until then.”   
  
“Really?” Blue eyes grew wide as she turned to Gabriel. “Is that really okay?”   
  
The designer nodded and that was all she needed to rush out of the room and up the stairway. 

* * *

  
  
Adrien groaned.   
Even though the AC was humming lightly and keeping the room cool enough, the air still seemed too suffocating to his liking.   
  
Perhaps it had something to do with how tense his father had been for the last couple of days.   
Barely speaking to him, but giving him a glance that told the boy he wanted to talk about something.   
  
It was weird in a way.   
Going from being barely noticed by his father to the man listening to him and trying to open a conversation every once in a while.   
Adrien tried the same.   
Although their conversations almost died out right away.   
  
He groaned again and shoved the book of mathematical equations out of the way.   
Maybe he could focus again later, when he had some food and a nice shower.   
  
Three sudden knocks on his door made him pull the book back towards him again.   
Almost on instinct.   
  
“Yes I’m still doing homework Nathalie.” He called out.   
  
The door opened.   
He didn’t look up, fully expecting his father’s assistant to walk in to double check if he was telling the truth.   
  
“Homework? During the Summer? That should be illegal.”   
  
His head jerked away from the pages.   
Green eyes met bluebell ones almost instantly and he felt his lips curl up into a wide grin.   
  
“Marinette!”   
  
It was almost as if his body was moving on its own, because before he even realized it he found himself standing up.   
Wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller teen’s upper torso.   
  
“I missed you too.” She whispered sweetly.   
  
Adrien took a deep breath, inhaling the faint smell of vanilla and cookies before rational thinking suddenly came back online.   
  
He promptly let her go, taking a few steps back and holding his hands up in the air.   
  
“I-I’m sorry. I should have asked--”   
  
She laughed.   
A glint appearing in her eyes.   
  
“It’s okay Adrien. I don’t mind.”   
  
“O-Oh. Okay. Hi.”   
  
“Hi.”   
  
“I...I didn’t expect you...did you sneak in?”   
  
“No.” She shook her head, dark strands dancing with her movement. “We got invited over for dinner. I told you didn’t I?”   
  
“Yeah. But I didn’t think you’d actually come.”   
  
“Didn’t I tell that?”   
  
“I don’t think you did. But then again.” He pointed at his hair. “Dumb blonde and all.”   
  
Again she laughed. “You’re not dumb!”   
  
“If I was smart, I wouldn’t have sneaked you in last time. Or at the very least I would have been more careful not getting caught. I’m...sorry I got you into trouble.”   
  
“Me too. I never meant to cause problems.” She eyed the bed for a second before turning back to him. “Do you mind if I sit there?”   
  
“Oh! Oh no not at all. Make yourself at home Ladybug.”   
  
“Thank you Chaton.” She took place on the bed with the elegance he imagined medieval royalty to have. “So...still stuck on homework?”   
  
“Y-Yeah. I’ve been trying to keep myself busy since father kicked you out. Not that it’s helped much.” He plopped down next to her with the grace of a sack of potatoes being tossed around. “It’s eh...been kind of awful for a couple of days. Knowing I wouldn’t see you again.”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Yeah. It’s eh….” He let out a chuckle. “I know it’s kind of childish but I’ve been mopping a bit since you left. Hugging the living daylights out of Plagg. I think...it was just difficult for me to accept that I wouldn’t physically see you again? Even if I was allowed to keep on texting.”   
  
“That honestly surprised me.”   
  
“Me too. Father actually came to check up on me and asked me what was wrong and I told him I had no friends and he practically banished the only friend I have from the house. I guess...that was kind of childish too. Throwing a mini tantrum like that.”   
  
“Hey. Chaton. We are still kids in case you haven’t realized it yet.”   
  
“We’re teens. We should act more like adults. That’s what father says anyway.”   
  
“Your father is wrong.” She assured him. “There’s nothing wrong with a teenager enjoying things kids like. I have a whole collection of stuffed animals myself and my classmate Rose is addicted to owning cute things. I still watch cartoons in my pajamas every Saturday morning and it’s just really hard thinking clearly sometimes when you’re a teen you know.”   
  
“I known. I...I guess it’s not as bad as I thought it would be.”   
  
“You just be yourself okay? That’s the best thing you can do.”   
  
“I’ll eh...I’ll try.” He smiled. “Hey. Do you want to meet Plagg by the way? You couldn’t meet him last time but now that you’re here….”   
  
Marinette’s eyes lit up. “I’d love to!”   
  
Adrien leaned back and crawled a bit over the bed to grab the plush cat sitting on his pillow.   
He held out the worn toy out to her with a proud grin.   
  
“Marinette. Meet Plagg.”   
  
“Awww. He’s adorable!” She gently petted the top of the toy’s head. “And soft too.”   
  
“Yeah. Mom designed it for me when I was born and father put him together. I’ve had him ever since and he’s been my closest friend ever since.” He lowered the cat once the words had left his mouth. “That sounds kind of crazy doesn’t it.”   
  
“Not at all!” She assured him. “Tikki has been the same for me when I was younger. She still kind of is.”   
  
“Tikki?”   
  
“I’ll bring her with me when I’m allowed to come over again. If I’m allowed to come over again.” She gave the plush a few more pets. “She doesn’t look as loved as Plagg looks though.”   
  
“Yeah. He’s seen better days. But I still love him. He’s the pretty much the last thing I own to remind me of my mother.”   
  
“She disappeared right?”   
  
Adrien frowned. “Yeah...at least. That’s what father told me.”   
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to open up anything. If you’re uncomfortable talking about your mother…”   
  
“No. No it’s fine. It’s just...that I miss her.”   
  
The girl next to him nodded and he felt himself tighten the grip on Plagg.   
  
“I was eight when my father told me she went missing. That she wasn’t coming home. I...I think he told me that to protect me in some way. But I knew she wasn’t really missing.”   
  
“She wasn’t?”   
  
“It was all over the news that evening. ‘_Emilie Agreste killed in a car accident_’.” The boy let out a shuddered sigh. “Run over by a drunk driver while she was out running errands. Really hard to miss. Not sure why father tried to hide that.”   
  
“Oh no.” His Lady gasped. “Oh no. I’m so sorry Adrien.”   
  
“I was afraid to ask my father why he didn’t just tell me the truth. So I just...accepted the lie and have been pretending mom was missing ever since.”   
  
“And...you’re okay with that?”   
  
He nodded at her question. “If it helps father. Besides. Not much I can do to change that. He’s been pretty much avoiding me ever since it happened.”   
  
Adrien pressed Plagg into the girl’s hands before standing up and walking over to his piano.   
  
“Hey. Would it be okay if...I try to fix up Plagg a bit?”   
  
Fingers rested at the ivory keys as he blinked sheepishly at her.   
It was a strange request but on the other hand he was happy she wasn’t pressing on further about his mother.   
  
“You mean fix the eye almost popping out?”   
  
“Not just that. His stuffing is about to come out in some places too.”   
  
“He’s had too much cheese.” Adrien joked. “He always eats so much it makes his seams burst.”   
  
“He looks rather malnourished to me.” The girl joked back. “You need to stop giving him the low-fat stuff.”

“I will if he admits to my father he broke that expensive vase a few years ago.”  
  
“A vase?”   
  
“Oh yeah. He always breaks things. Plates, glasses, vases. A coat hanger one time. Not sure how he did that.”   
  
His friend laughed. “Did you tell anyone?”   
  
“I told mom. She didn’t believe me. Of course I told her that when I absolutely believed my toys were alive and up to mischief when I was out of the room. That and I was like...four.”   
  
“A Toy Story fan then huh?”   
  
“Absolutely. So eh...any requests? I still have to practice today and I know dinner isn’t ready yet.”   
  
“If you let me fix your kitty you can play whatever you like.”   
  
“That eager to patch him up huh?” He laughed.   
  
“He’s adorable. It just pains me to see him in this state knowing how much he means to you.”   
  
“I don’t have any sewing stuff here though. You’d have to ask my father for that.”   
  
He watched as she shook her head and opened up the pink purse which had been resting on her hips.   
With a broad smile on her lips she pulled out a smaller, leather bag.   
  
“No worries. I’ve got it!”   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“Emergency sewing kit. Anyone who is passionate about designing clothes needs to have one on hand at all times.”   
  
“I’ve never heard of that rule.” He laughed.   
  
“It’s more a...personal preference.” The teenage girl smiled brightly at him. “Now please play me a song while I work mister pianoman.”   
  
“As you wish my Lady.” He gave a slight bow before his fingers once again found their position on the ivory keys. 

* * *

  
  
“I...sincerely apologize for my behaviour madame and monsieur.” He found himself saying for seemingly the hundredth time that evening. “I shouldn’t have judged so quickly.”   
  
“I understand it came as a surprise and seeing a stranger in your home is startling.” The large baker nodded.   
  
“We also understand you acted in your son’s best interest. Although I still think it would have been better to let the children explain themselves before yelling at them.” The man’s wife continued before taking a sip of her tea.   
  
“In hindsight that would have been a better idea.” Gabriel admitted. “I’ve always put my son’s safety before anything else. So when I found a stranger in his bedroom, my initial thought was that someone had snuck into the house to harm him in some way.”   
  
“May I ask you something monsieur Agreste?”   
  
“Please madame Cheng, call me Gabriel and of course you may.”   
  
“Why are you so in such a, and please forgive me for wording it this way, obsessive way?”   
  
He frowned at hearing her question. “I don’t want to lose him like I lost my wife. That’s why I need to keep him safe. No matter what.”   
  
The couple exchanged a worried look with each other.   
  
“While that is understandable monsieur Agreste...Gabriel...it eh...” The baker cleared his throat, visibly searching for the right words.   
  
“If you need to say something monsieur Dupain, please just say it.”   
  
“It’s a little confusing….on why you’ve invited us in the first place. Aside from the apology of course.”   
  
“My assistant Nathalie assured me that I was wrong in my judgement. That your daughter is a dependable and trustworthy young lady and Adrien seems to react positively when she was around..” He briefly explained. “Our gathering today is merely to assure the children that I approve of their further friendship.”   
  
“That’s a start at least.” He heard the woman mutter into her teacup.   
  
He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so he chose not to.   
  
Soon enough, diner was served and the conversation topics shifted quickly and all over.   
At the end of their four course meal he had learned a couple of things.   
  
Firstly, the girl’s parents were experienced bakers.   
The girl herself was an only child, just like his son.   
  
He had learned a bit about the couple’s childhood, how long they were married.   
What they loved to eat and cook and which places in the world they had visited last.   
Some of their political opinions and their stance on the mayor’s new recycling policy.   
  
By the end of the night he felt like he sort of knew the girl’s parents well enough.   
  
They seemed like nice people who only had the best intentions for their daughter in mind.   
As well as, by extension for some reason, his own son’s best intentions.   
  
Although the man couldn’t quite help but feel some kind of tension at the table.   
A tension which made him afraid to speak much.   
Especially since, when he tried to boast about Adrien’s Olympic level fencing skills, he was met again with the dangerous smile of madame Dupain.   
  
He still wasn’t completely sure what it meant, other than it was a silent disapproval of either the topic he was talking about or the words coming out of his mouth.   
  
Gabriel wasn’t that unhappy to see them off at the end of the evening.   
  
“That was a lovely dinner Gabriel.” The small woman complimented. “Perhaps we could do this again at our home sometimes?”   
  
“Dear are you--”   
  
“Of course I’m sure Tom. We love to have guests over don’t we.”   
  
“Ah yes of course. It’s been a while so it would be nice to have people over for a meal again.”   
  
The designer gave them a nod. “I will have to check my schedule but I can’t guarantee--”   
  
“This Friday in two weeks.” Nathalie interrupted him. “Will that work for you?”   
  
“Absolutely.”   
  
“I will keep in touch to discuss things further.” The red lipped woman assured the couple.   
  
“Splendid. Splendid. Euhm...Marinette! We’re leaving sweetheart!” The man called out to his daughter.   
  
The girl came into view, a large smile on her face as she was chased around the garden by Adrien.   
His blond lock looking wild and rough as he tried his best to ‘catch’ his friend.   
  
At the very least he seemed extremely happy.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Why on Earth did you do that Nathalie?”   
  
“Do what Sir?”   
  
“Set up a date to have dinner with them. This was supposed to be a one time thing.”   
  
“They seem nice Sir and it wouldn’t hurt to befriend the parents of your son’s new friend.” She shrugged. “Besides, it’s the polite thing to do.”   
  
Gabriel groaned.   
  
“Aside from that....” She continued. “Maybe you’ll pick up a tip or two on how to raise your son.”   
  
“So you’ve been saying for years.”   
  
“And you know now I’m right. Gabriel, with all due respect, I believe your son would benefit from socializing with kids his own age and you being more involved in his life. Look how happy spending time with Marinette made him today.”   
  
“What do you suggest I do then dear Nathalie?” He growled in annoyance. “Put him in a public school? Risk his safety? Let the company go bankrupt.”   
  
“Well...yes and no.” His assistant put her tablet down. “I was right about Marinette being a good influence for him and I know I’m right about this. Public school would be good for him. The new year starts next week. We can sign him up and…”   
  
“It’s too dangerous! I’m not going to let him--.”   
  
“Then hire a bodyguard or something! Have him brought from here to school and nothing will happen.”   
  
“No.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“No and that’s final.”   
  
“Fine. In that case Sir, you can tell the Dupain-Cheng’s you will be cancelling their dinner invitation yourself.”   
  
With a huff the woman left the room, leaving Gabriel to wonder why he was still employing the woman in the first place.   
Especially since she tended to push him out of his comfort zone.   
  
If only Emilie would still be around.   
She would know what to do and what was best for everyone.   
  
If only. 


	6. Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds himself not minding the company of the Dupain-Cheng's.  
Marinette introduces Tikki to Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short.  
But someone recommended this fic in their rec list on Tumblr so I was spurred to write more. :P

* * *

  
Gabriel wasn’t a social butterfly by any means.   
  
If he could choose, he would rather avoid people and meetings all together.   
  
That absolutely didn’t take away the fact that he was certain Nathalie would go back on her word.   
That she just needed some time to cool off and realize that he was right and that the previous dinner with the Dupain-Cheng’s would be better off being a one time thing.   
  
The man was absolutely unprepared when Adrien practically bounced towards him that evening, being excited to learn they were going to spend their evening at his new friend’s home.   
  
“I told you to cancel it yourself.” Nathalie had reminded him shortly after his son practically ran off again to get ready.   
  
“I was under the assumption that you weren’t serious when you said that.”   
  
“Gabriel.” The woman had paused briefly. “You know me better than that. I am always serious.”   
  
He could have objected.   
Still cancel the whole thing last minute.   
  
But he knew that would break his son’s heart.   
  
The last thing he wanted was for the boy to overreact again and stop eating all together, like he had done when he had forbidden contact between him and Marinette.   
Which had only lasted a few hours, but still.   
  
It was something that had been stuck in his mind, together with madame Cheng’s initial concerns regarding Adrien being friends with her daughter.   
  
So…   
  
For the sake of his son, he forced himself out of the house.   
Into the car and before he knew it he was sitting in a room he was certain was too small for more than three people.   
  
He remained rather silent at first, not being comfortable at all with his new surroundings.   
  
His secretary however, wore a faint smile on her face, which was certainly a rare sight to behold.   
  
His son seemed to be rather preoccupied giggling with his friend as they were watching something on her phone.   
  
If he had to guess, one of those jokes youngsters would post online these days.   
Or a video maybe.   
  
Tom happily trying, and he hated to admit it but slightly succeeding, to pull him into a casual conversation about sports and a show Gabriel had never watched..    
  
“Maman. Papa. Is it okay if I show Adrien my room?” Marinette suddenly asked.   
  
Her blue eyes wide, hands clasped together.   
  
“Of course darling.” Her mother smiled.   
  
“Father?”   
  
Green eyes looked at him in a pleading manner.   
  
Gabriel gave his son a small nod as sign that he could follow his friend and see her room.   
  
Marinette didn’t seem to waste a second as she gently pulled on Adrien’s hand and leading him up a stairway towards a hatch in the ceiling.   
  
“So, Gabriel. Any shows you can recommend?”   
  
“The Russian ballet is a spectacular sight.”   
  
“Oh! The ballet! I’ve always wanted to see a performance of that.” The baker’s wife suddenly commented.   
  
Tom laughed. “I actually meant television shows. But it’s good to know you recommend that. We don’t often go to the theater.”   
  
“Neither do I.” The man admitted. “Not anymore at least. My wife...she loved the theater. We went almost every time there was something new playing.”   
  
He felt his throat tighten up at the mere memory of seeing his wife sitting next to him.   
Enjoying a opera or being on stage herself.   
  
“Don’t you miss it?” The other man asked.   
  
Sadly, he nodded in reply.  
  
"I'm mostly fond of the opera myself." Nathalie commented.  
  
He suspected she only said that to steer the conversation into another direction.  
Something he was his secretary very grateful for.  
  


* * *

  
  
Marinette bit on her lower lip as she waited for the boy to say something.   
Anything.   
  
Instead he took her pink room in with bright eyes.   
Like he had seen a world wonder...or something close to that.   
  
“I know it’s nothing compared to your room--”   
  
“It’s amazing!” He countered. “It’s so...you! So...warm.”   
  
“That’s because of the bakery I guess.” She shrugged.   
  
“No. No that’s not what I meant. I mean...it’s filled with little things. Trinkets. Things you like and love. My room doesn’t have anything like that.”   
  
“Why not? You can fill up your shelves with tiny plush animals and stuff if you want right?”   
  
“Father probably wouldn’t want me to. He thinks Plagg is already a childish toy to keep.” The blonde chuckled lightly. “I’d love to be able to have some sort of collection maybe. Something to make my room more personal.”   
  
“Like what?” She asked as she plopped herself down on her desk chair.    
  
“Not sure actually. I've never thought of that since I'm probably not allowed to have one I guess.”   
  
“Do you...want to see my collection? It’s not that impressive or special but…”   
  
“I’d love to!” Adrien beamed.   
  
The girl stood back up again and motioned for him to follow her.   
  
She made her way up to the loft with her bed and opened up a windowed hatch in her ceiling.   
Without much effort, Marinette climbed up on her small balcony, Adrien quickly following her.   
  
“This is it.”   
  
“Where am I supposed to be looking at?”   
  
She giggled. “My little garden. That’s my collection. Sort of. I’ve been growing them up here for a couple of years now.”   
  
“Oh! Oh I see.” She watched as his eyes wandered over every potted flower and plant she had up there. “They’re so pretty. You must take great care of them.”   
  
“I try.” She giggled.   
  
“So, why keep them up here anyway?”   
  
Marinette rolled her eyes. “It’s not like we have a garden or anything. This is the only place I can keep them.”   
  
“Oh. Right.” He chuckled as his cheeks turned a bright pink. “Sorry.”   
  
“Don’t be. It’s your first time here. You couldn’t have known.”   
  
“Yeah but still. I could have guessed.”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
“Which one of these is your favorite?”   
  
“I kind of like them all to be honest. I put so much time and care into each of them, I can’t really pick a favorite.” The girl admitted. “Besides, the whole balcony is special to me.”   
  
“I can see why. The view is amazing from here!”   
  
She nodded in agreement. “Inspiring too. I often just come here to get ideas for my designs or get away from everything for a few minutes.”   
  
“Get away from everything?”   
  
“You know. When you just need to be alone and have a break from schoolwork and parents and stuff.”   
  
Adrien frowned. “I...don’t know.”   
  
“Oh. I thought the garden at your place was something like that. You said you sit there often on nice days.”   
  
“Mostly because I miss my mom.” He admitted to her with a slight frown. “That and it’s the farthest I’m allowed to be from the house, so I go there as much as I can anyway.”   
  
“It’s still hard to believe you know. That your father just kept you locked up like that.” Marinette walked forward, letting her arms lean on the balcony railing.   
  
He followed her example, their elbows barely touching each other.   
  
“I told you. He wants to keep me safe. I’m just glad you’re allowed to visit. That we’re here tonight is just an added bonus really.”   
  
“I’ll try to visit you more often from now on too.” She promised. “It might be difficult now that school’s started again, but I’ll try to visit once a week at least.”   
  
“I’d like that. But please don’t force yourself to.”   
  
“I want to.” She assured him. “We can keep in touch during the week through texts and I’ll come visit you every Sunday and we can just hang out at your place.”   
  
“I’ll make sure to ask father about that. We wouldn’t want you to be kicked out again right?” He grinned.   
  
“Yeah. Let’s not repeat that again.” Marinette laughed. “I’ll let you know if something comes up. But for now, my Sunday’s are yours.”   
  
“Ours.” He corrected. “We could play some Ultimate Mecha Striker again? Or dust of the DDR machine I have. Binge some anime. Walk in the garden.”   
  
“If the weather is good next week, how about we have a nice picnic on the lawn? My family never has those.”   
  
“Because you don’t have a garden?”   
  
“Yeah. I mean...we could have gone to the park I guess.” She nodded towards the green patch below, near the building. “But my parents mostly too busy for that.”   
  
“They still seem very nice. I like them.”   
  
She laughed. “They are nice. They are great! I can’t really complain about them being busy. It just difficult to find time to do things as a family you know.”   
  
He nodded. “I can relate to that. I’m still surprised he’s here now.”   
  
“Maybe the intercom lady has something to do with that huh?”   
  
Adrien chuckled. “Nathalie. Her name’s Nathalie.”   
  
Marinette shrugged, enjoying the sound of his soft laughter. “She’ll always be the intercom lady to me. But I’ll try to memorize her name.”  
  
Again he let out a soft chuckle.  
  
“You know...I think I could get used to this.” She watched as he let his head rest on top of his arms. “It’s pretty relaxing up here. No wonder you feel inspired.”   
  
“It’s my own little zen garden.”   
  
The boy only let out a soft humm to let her know he agreed or at least heard her, before a comfortable silence fell between them.   
  
Only the sound of the wind rustling the leaves of her plants and a passing car or two kept them occupied.   
That was, until he spoke again.   
  
“Hey. Can I ask you a stupid question?”   
  
“Always.”   
  
“What’s school like?”   
  
That wasn’t a question she expected him to ask at all. “What do you mean?”   
  
“Is it fun?”   
  
“Well...it’s school. If it’s fun I don’t think they’re doing a good job.” Marinette joked.   
  
“It sounds like fun. From what I’ve seen. Different people teaching you different things. Classmates to talk to.”   
  
“Three projects every month. At least one test to study for every week too. Not to mention the mountain of homework. Not my definition of fun.”   
  
“But that can’t be all right? I’m sure there’s more to it?”   
  
“Well...we sometimes have class projects which aren't too bad. I personally don’t mind it when I can get a little creative with presentations either. Making visual aids for it and stuff. Goofing off with my friends between classes is always fun too. Especially if it’s a free period and Kim and Alex are trying to make bets with each other. Seeing them compete is always a treat.”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Absolutely. This one time, we set up a mini triathlon for them when one of our teachers became sick and we had nothing to do for two hours. They had to around the school three times, go up and down all the stairs in the school and finally carry a bunch of books from one side of the courtyard to the other.”   
  
“Who won?”   
  
“Nobody.” She laughed. “They started arguing halfway through and before we were able to calm them down enough, it was time for our next class.”   
  
“That sounds amazing.” He sighed. “I wish I could go to school instead of being at home all the time.”   
  
“You could ask your father, but I don’t know if he’ll agree to it.”   
  
“Yeah.” Another sigh. “_It’s not safe Adrien_. That’s what he’ll probably say.”   
  
“Tell him there’s a twenty percent chance of a fatal accident happening within your own home.” Marinette wisely told him. “At least that’s what my classmate Max says and he’s really smart.   
  
“If I tell him that, he won’t even let me out of my room.” Adrien laughed.    
  
“At least you’ll have Plagg?”   
  
“I’ll always have Plagg.” He noted. “Plagg with the fixed seams. Thanks to you.”   
  
“Is he holding up?”   
  
“For now. He probably needs to be restored at some point though. I’m pretty sure the fabric isn’t going to last long. Which isn’t weird since he’s been my cuddly toy since forever.”   
  
“You know I can sew. I’d love to restore him for you if it ever comes to that.”   
  
“Maybe I will take you up on that offer. If it ever comes to that.”   
  
He gave her a grateful smile.   
  
“Have I….told you about Tikki?”   
  
“You’ve mentioned a Tikki. Yeah.”   
  
“Do you want to meet her?”   
  
She watched as he stood back up, a gleam in his eye. “I’d love to!”   


* * *

  
  
“Promise me you won’t laugh.” She pouted the moment he made his way back down from the balcony and into her room.   
  
“I’d never laugh at you my Lady.”   
  
She gave him a nod before walking over to her desk and taking a small doll from it.   
  
His friend walked back towards him and he could take a closer look at the doll itself.   
  
What stood out the most was the bright, red with black polka dots dress the doll was wearing.   
Her hair was dark, like Marinette’s and her porcelain skin reflected in the light, making it easy to see the tiny cracks in the porcelain itself.   
The doll’s pretty face looked delicate, fragile even.   
  
“This is Tikki.” Marinette explained. “My nonna gave her to me when I was a little girl. She got her from somewhere during a trip to England.”   
  
“She’s really pretty.”   
  
“Right? I eh...don’t tell anyone this but sometimes...when I’m angry or sad. I still talk to Tikki and pretend she can talk back. I know it sounds crazy--”   
  
“No! No not at all. I tell Plagg everything too when I’m upset. Even if his replies are just me trying to give myself advice. But it helps a little you know.”   
  
“Doesn’t it! I’m so glad you understand! I knew you would. Tikki’s been there for me for so long now. She’s been my friend when I had none.”   
  
“Really?” Hearing that surprised him. “I always got the idea that you have a lot of friends actually.”   
  
“Now. Maybe. And a lot is exaggerated I can assure you. Nino and Alya are my best friends, aside from you. The others are...school friends. We don’t really hang out outside of classes. Before that, it was just me for the longest time. Me and Tikki.”   
  
“I know how that feels.” He assured her. “I’m glad you’ve got more friends now.”   
  
“Me too. That doesn’t mean I stopped talking to her.” She held up the doll. “Or stop making her pretty dresses. The whole reason I even started talking to her...is still there.”   
  
“Which is?”   
  
“A specific bully.” Marinette sighed. “Ever since kindergarten, this girl keeps picking on me. Kept me from talking to other kids for a long time. Of course, I’m lucky enough to never get rid of her. We’ve been in the same class for most years.”   
  
“That sounds awful. You’re not the kind of person who deserves to be bullied.”   
  
“Tell that to Chloé Bourgeois.” The girl scoffed, setting the doll down on her chaise. “Just because she’s the mayor’s daughter she thinks she can get away with everything.”   
  
Hearing that name being spoken in the way Marinette had made Adrien’s blood boil.   
  
Chloé, while not always keeping in touch with him, had been his childhood friend.   
She had always been overly nice to him, yet hearing about the girl bullying others, he wouldn’t put it passed her either.   
  
“Hey. If she does that again, tell me. Okay?”   
  
Blue eyes blinked up at him. “What?”   
  
“If she bullies you again. Tell me.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Our families, we run in the same circles. I know her a little. Maybe I can do something to make her stop if she does it again.”   
  
“Y-You don’t have to do that Adrien.”   
  
“Maybe. But you’re my friend and you go out of your way for me, so if I can help you with anything I’d be happy to.”   
  
“O-Okay. If I feel like I need my galant knight’s help, I’ll let you know.” She gave him a grateful smile.   
  
“And eh…” His hand made its way to the back of his neck in a awkward manner. “Thank you for introducing me to Tikki. I won’t tell anyone your secret. Promise.”   


* * *

  
  
It was the wine.   
  
It had to be the wine.   
  
There was no other reason why Gabriel was laughing so hard at something as ridiculous as a bread pun.   
  
The problem only was that he hadn’t had any alcohol or any kind with his dinner.   
  
Tom Dupain however, wore a proud smirk on his face.   
  
“Tom. That was bad.” The man’s wife scolded.   
  
“That was great!” Adrien disagreed.    
  
The young girl near him only groaned in annoyance.   
  
If the man hadn’t already laughed at the wordplay, he would have agreed with the girl wholeheartedly.   
  
“How about another cup of coffee?”   
  
“I am sorry Sabine. I think it’s best we head on home.” He declared, feeling the smile on his face not faltering.   
  
A foreign feeling he had long forgotten.   
  
“Thank you for having us for dinner.” Nathalie spoke as she let herself slide off the stool at the small dining table. “It was delightful.”   
  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” The large man smiled. “I don’t suppose I could interest you in some baked goods to take with you? We always have something left of the day.”   
  
“Ah. Ehm...no thank you Tom.” Gabriel politely declined. “Perhaps next time.”   
  
Hearing that, Adrien’s back straightened.   
A hopeful look in his eyes which didn’t go unnoticed by the designer.   
  
Gabriel figured, that out of all the people to have as company, the Dupain-Cheng’s weren’t the worst kind.   
Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea to arrange another dinner meeting.   
  
“Nathalie, Adrien. Could you please wait for me in the car? There is something I’d like to discuss with our hosts.”   
  
“Of course Sir. Come on Adrien.”   
  
“I’ll walk down with you.” Marinette offered, the three of them quickly leaving the room.   
  
Tom arched a brow.“Something to discuss huh?”   
  
“I have to admit that tonight was delightful. It’s been a long while since we’ve shared normal meal. Nathalie, Adrien and myself.”   
  
“We were happy to have you.”   
  
Gabriel nodded. “Perhaps you would like to join us next time?”   
  
“Oh? Eh...sure?” Other man shared a questioning look with his wife, whom didn’t even bat an eye at the older man’s proposal.   
  
“We’d love to. When will be a good day for you?”   
  
“Adrien’s birthday is in a couple of weeks. If the weather is good, we could dine outside in the garden and celebrate. I’m sure my son would appreciate it if his friend and her parents would be there.”   
  
“Of course we will.”   
  
“Thank you.” He gave them a grateful smile. “I’ll have Nathalie contact you with the exact date and time later. It all depends on the weather at the moment.”   
  
“We understand.” Sabine nodded. “Anything we need to bring with us? Aside from a present.”   
  
“Absolutely not.” Gabriel laughed. “See it as a way for me to repay you for your hospitality and kindness.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“You didn’t have to invite us.” He clarified. “I wouldn’t have even been here if Nathalie hadn’t refused to cancel tonight to be honest. Last time we met didn’t feel like you enjoyed your stay.”   
  
“We were just looking out for our daughter and her friendship with your son.” The small woman admitted. “You didn’t give us a great first impression, but I had a feeling you weren’t all bad when Marinette convided in us that you allowed them to continue their contact. That’s why we invited you over.”   
  
“Ah. I see. I hope I left a good second impression?”   
  
Sabine chuckled. “A better second impression.” She assured him.    
  


* * *

  
  
The drive back home was a short one.   
Yet Adrien couldn’t help but feel like it lasted an eternity.   
  
He also felt hopeful.   
  
Perhaps it was his father’s unusual good mood.   
Or maybe he was riding some sort of high after the visit to Marinette’s.   
Whatever the case, the boy felt like he needed to ask what he wanted.   
  
He’d never know what the answer would be if he didn’t ask. Right?   
  
“F-Father? May I ask you a question?”   
  
“Of course you may Adrien.” The man gave a nod towards the rearview mirror.   
  
“I don’t suppose I can go to...school to study?”   
  
“Absolutely not.” Came the firm answer.   
  
At least it wasn’t a shout or coated in anger.   
  
“It’s too dangerous. I don’t want you getting hurt.”   
  
Adrien sighed softly.   
That was the answer his father would always give.   
Of course this time wasn’t any different.   
Why would he expect that, even with the man being in a good mood.   
  
“Why would you want to go to school anyway?”   
  
The boy looked up at the sudden question. “It just...seems more fun studying there than being in my room all day. That’s all.”   
  
Nathalie drove their car up the long driveway.   
Pebbles crunching against the wheels in a loud manner.   
  
“If that’s what you want. I’ll take it into serious consideration son.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Really.”   
  
It wasn’t a yes. But it wasn’t a no either.   
Which was, in the case of Gabriel Agreste, closer to a yes Adrien had ever gotten.   
  



	7. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her parents come over to the Agreste mansion to celebrate Adrien's birthday.  
Gabriel finds himself opening up more to the Dupain-Chengs.

* * *

The moment the door to the Agreste mansion opened, Marinette was met with a radiant smile belonging to Adrien.   
  
“Happy Birthday Adrien!” She cheerfully exclaimed before she held out a brightly wrapped present.   
  
“Thank you but...you really didn’t have to get me anything Marinette.”   
  
He reached out to take the present from her nonetheless.   
  
“Of course I do! That’s the best part of a birthday!”   
  
“I’ll have to take your word for it.” He chuckled.   
  
It wasn’t something she could laugh with him about if she was being honest.   
  
When the subject of his birthday had come up during their recent texts and calls, he had told her he hadn’t had a birthday party since his mother “went missing”.    
From what she understood, even before that he never actually had a proper birthday party to begin with.   
  
Marinette aimed to change that today.   
  
“Your parents aren’t with you?” The blonde asked her as he stepped aside to let her in.   
  
“They’ll be here later. They’re still working in the bakkery for the next couple of hours.”   
  
He gave her a nod in understanding.   
  
“Do you want to hang out in my room until they get here? Or maybe in the garden? It’s nice out.”   
  
“Up to you. It’s your birthday after all.”   
  
“Oh eh…” She noticed he was a little taken aback by her answer. “The garden then?”   
  
“Lead the way Chat Noir.”    
  
A comfortable smile appeared on his face at the mention of his nickname.   
As the boy lead her through the mansion, Marinette noticed that it wasn’t the same route he had lead her through when he had sneaked her into him home for the first time.   
  
Instead of going through the kitchen, the girl followed him through a parlor of some sort, where two huge doors led into a different part of the garden.   
  
One covered in flowers and greenery.   
A pond and enough furniture to be able to have at least ten people sitting comfortably in the sunshine.   
  
“Father planned a barbecue for tonight.” He nodded towards the huge device near them.   
  
It’s lid still shiny and seemingly unused.   
  
“Does he do that often?”   
  
“Never! I’m actually pretty excited for it!” As if to prove a point, he started bouncing up and down a little. “We pretty much never have guests over for dinner and the last time we had...well...it was your parents and things were less than...ideal.”   
  
“Seems he has changed his mind about me being a bad influence on you then huh?” Marinette laughed.   
  
“I might have acted a little like a spoiled brat to get him to give you another chance too. But yeah. I think he has! And I’m glad he did.”   
  
“Me too and I doubt that. You don’t act spoiled at all.” She shot him a warm smile. “So eh...are you going to open your present?”   
  
The girl planted herself on one of the garden lounge seats.   
  
“I-Is that okay? Shouldn’t I wait until tonight?”   
  
“It’s your birthday.” She giggled. “Not Christmas. You can open your presents whenever you want Adrien.”   
  
“Oh. Okay. Yeah. I wasn’t sure so…”   
  
“It’s okay.”   
  
He moved to sit next to her, green eyes focused on the colorful package in his hands.   
  
“It feels soft.”   
  
“It’s supposed to be.”   
  
She watched as he gently picked at the wrapping to open his present as carefully as he could.   
Almost if he was afraid to damage something if he would rip the paper apart.   
  
The wide grin and the twinkle in his eyes however, absolutely showed he was excited to see the contents nonetheless.   
  
“Woah!”   
  
Marinette watched as he held the plush toy she had made for him up to get a better look at it.   
It’s green button eyes shining in the sunlight.   
  
“Do you like it?”   
  
“I do! I have no idea what this is, but I love it! Thank you my Lady!”   
  
Again she giggled. “I made him myself. It’s you.”   
  
“Me?”   
  
“Well…” She reached out to flick a golden bell she had sewn on the strange cuddly toy. “Chat Noir-you. I eh...turned you into a superhero? Cat themed an all.”   
  
“That’s awesome! You designed this?” He turned the gift around to admire it from all angles. “Is the tail supposed to be a belt? That’s so cool!”   
  
She nodded.   
  
The smile on his face suddenly faltered more quickly than she would have liked to see.   
  
“Something wrong Adrien?”   
  
“No...yes. It’s just...Father already thinks I’m childish for keeping Plagg. I’m sure he’ll have something to say about this.” The baker’s daughter watched as he ran a thumb over the soft, black ears of the plush hero.   
  
“Tell him it’s rude to throw away a gift from a friend.”   
  
The blonde laughed.   
  
“Well it’s true!” Marinette defended her answer. “It is very rude to throw away a gift from a friend. Besides, we’re still kids. We’re allowed to be a little childish.”   
  
“That is very true.” He laughed again. “Thank you Marinette.”   
  
Without giving her so much as a warning, the boy had thrown his hands around her.   
His face buried into her shoulder.   
  
A bit surprised by the action, it took her a few seconds before returning the gesture.   
  
“Y-You’re welcome Adrien.”   
  
As quickly as he started the hug, he broke away from her.   
A happy grin on his face.   
  
“I hope you remembered to bring your bathing suit?” He asked her with glee.   
  
“And spare clothes. I don’t know why you asked me to bring them with me though.”   
  
His grin only widened. “You’ll see.”   
  


* * *

  
  
“Sir?”   
  
Gabriel looked up from his work. “Yes, Nathalie?”   
  
“Marinette has arrived. She’s in the garden with Adrien. Her parents will join us later this afternoon.”   
  
The man gave her a nod. “Splendid. What about Chloé Bourgeois? Has she confirmed her invitation yet?”   
  
“She cancelled for today sir.”   
  
The older man frowned. “Pitty. At least there is one friend willing to keep him company today.”   
  
“With all due respect Gabriel. Chloé hasn’t been in contact with Adrien for quite some time. I don’t know if he considers her a friend anymore.”   
  
He nodded in understanding. “I shall talk to him on that matter at a later point. No use wasting energy inviting the girl if my son doesn’t have any contact with her.”   
  
His assistant nodded, a rare smile on her face which didn’t go unnoticed.   
  
“You’re smiling Nathalie.”   
  
“I am merely happy to hear you are going to go out of your way to speak to your son. That’s all. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”    
  
The designer let out a heavy grunt. “I...suppose.”   
  
The faint sound of two children laughing in the hallway outside of his office suddenly caught his attention.   
  
“Nathalie?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Will you keep an eye on the children while I work?”   
  
“Sir. I do have work to do myself.” She frowned slightly. “Adrien is also not a little child anymore. I’m sure he can be responsible while his friend is visiting.”   
  
“Like last time?”   
  
“W-Well. No. That was my fault Gabriel. I encouraged them to meet.”   
  
“Nathalie. Please just keep an eye on them please and make sure Adrien practices his piano before he goes to spend time with mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.”   
  
By now her rare smile had vanished completely to be replaced with a displeased scowl.   
He wasn’t sure why she reacted like that.   
He had said ‘please’ did he not?   
  
“Very well. Sir.”   
  


* * *

  
  
Adrien had felt happy and giddy from the moment Marinette had stepped foot into the mansion once again.   
Only to have that happy feeling being pulled away by Nathalie, informing him his father requested he’d practice before going back outside.   
  
And while he just finished changing into his swim trunks and a plain t-shirt too!   
  
“Really? Now? Can’t I...play longer tomorrow to make up for it?”   
  
“I’m sorry Adrien. Your father was adamant you practice first.”   
  
“Did monsieur Agreste say for how long?” Marinette suddenly asked.   
  
The blonde turned to see his Lady coming out of the bathroom wearing a soft pink, one piece, bathing suit.   
The top half covered by a white t-shirt.   
  
“No. Not with words. Although Adrien’s piano sessions do last for an hour usually.”   
  
The girl only smiled, making him suspect she had an idea.   
  
“What are you thinking Mari?” He asked her with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“I was thinking, that since your father never specifically said how long you need to practice, you can just...play a few notes and call it a day? Technically you’ve played then. Right?”   
  
“He’s going to be furious when he finds out.” Adrien sighed as he walked towards the instrument.    
  
“I won’t tell if you won’t. It’s your birthday! You should be allowed a little freedom at least.”   
  
“I thought you weren’t supposed to be a bad influence on me.” He chuckled, letting his fingers float over the keys of the piano before pressing a few of them.    
  
“Adrien.” He looked up at Nathalie, almost forgetting she was still in the room to begin with. “Go outside.”   
  
The woman nodded towards the door.   
  
“But--”   
  
“Marinette is right. It is your birthday so you should be able to have a little fun. Regardless of what your father says.”   
  
“I don’t want to...make him angry.”   
  
“He won’t be. I’ll make sure of it.”   
  
The blonde thought for a moment before giving a nod.   
  
“One song then. Let me play one song and then we’ll go back outside.”    
  
He turned towards his friend, seeking some sign of an approval of his plan.   
It didn’t take long before Marinette nodded in return and he once again let his fingers dance over the keys.   
  
At some point during his song, Nathalie had left the room.   
  
Near the end of it, Marinette shared the seat next to him, letting her head lean on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and visibly seemed to enjoy the notes dancing in the air.   
  
When he played the last note, she didn’t move until a few seconds of silence.   
  
“That was beautiful. What’s it called? I never heard that one before.”  
  
“Oh eh...I haven’t figured out a name for it yet.”   
  
The girl let out a delighted gasp, jolting to sit up straight at hearing that.   
  
“You wrote it?!”   
  
“Y-Yeah. I did.” He felt his cheeks starting to glow. “It’s eh...still a work in progress.”   
  
“It’s already wonderful.”   
  
“Thank you. But...it needs a lot of refining. It’s needs to be perfect.”   
  
“Why’s that?” Bluebell eyes asked him.   
  
His cheeks glowed even brighter.   
Adrien was sure his skin was closer to a burned red than a healthy pink at this point.   
  
How would he even answer that?   
  
Especially because he wrote the song for her.   
  
“It just needs to be. It’s supposed to be special.”   
  
“Oh. I get it.”   
  
“You do?”   
  
She nodded. “It’s a song for your mom right? Something to remind yourself of her when you play?”   
  
He wanted to say ‘no’, but he muttered a quiet ‘yes’ instead.   
  
“That’s very sweet. I’m sure she would have loved it.”   
  
He only nodded.   
  
“Now that you’re done practicing...how about you tell me why we changed into swimwear?”   
  
“Well eh...I was hoping we could do try something?” He stood up from his seat to walk to one of his closets.   
  
Opening it, he pulled out two brightly coloured, large, super soaker guns which had been gathering dust for a long time.   
  
“I got these when I was little. Around the time my mom…” He took a deep breath to shake away the sad feeling bubbling up inside of him. “Never got the chance to use them and it’s the perfect weather for it out right now. So…”

His Lady stood up as well to take one of the water toys from his hands.   
  
“A water gun fight?”   
  
The pianist nodded. “We also have a normal swimming pool if that’s more your thing. I don’t mind really. It’s already awesome I get to spend time with you.”   
  
“Well. Don’t get used to it.” A smirk curled up on her lips. “Because you are going to get drenched Kitty!”   
  
With a giggle she sprinted out of the room, her weapon firmly grasped in her arms.   
  


* * *

  
  
Gabriel frowned at the sight of the two children chasing each other around the garden.   
What seemed to be merely a moment to greet the rest of their guests and take a break from work, had quickly turned into being surprised by nearly being hit by a spray of water the moment he stepped foot outside.   
  
Adrien had muttered a quick apology after nearly getting him soaked.   
  
His head hanging low for a brief moment, until the girl ran passed him and hit him with a spray of water of her own.   
  
His current predicament seemingly quickly forgotten as he continued to chase the girl.   
  
Whatever anger the designer was feeling was quickly fading away when he realized he couldn’t remember Adrien ever laughing so much.   
  
“You have a lovely garden monsieur.” Madame Cheng complimented, pulling his attention back to his guests.   
  
“Thank you. My wife took great care of it until her...departure. Now it’s mostly our gardeners who take care of it for us.”   
  
The short woman merely gave a nod as she gestured for her husband, who was carrying a large box, to follow her.   
  
“Will over here do Gabriel?” The baker asked nodding towards the small table outside while carrying a large box in his hands.   
  
“Yes. There will do nicely. Thank you monsieur Dupain.”   
  
“Just call me Tom.” The man reminded him as he put down the box. “I think we’re passed formalities at this point don’t you think Gabriel?”   
  
“I...suppose.”   
  
“The cake is vanilla and chocolate with a strawberry buttercream. I hope Adrien will like it.” Madame Cheng mentioned suddenly.   
  
The designer figured it was a attempt of the woman to steer the conversation into another direction.   
  
“My son has somewhat of a sweet tooth.” He nodded. “I’m sure he’ll enjoy the cake regardless of the flavor.”   
  
“Flavor is everything my good man!” Tom laughed. “Cake is for everyone, but not everyone likes every kind of cake. It would be a shame if we made something he ends up not liking.”   
  
“Which will not be the case.” Sabine added. “We worked with what Marinette knew about his flavor preferences. Since you never told us what they were.”   
  
Gabriel gave a nod, trying to hide the shame bubbling up in his chest.   
  
When he had briefly spoken to the couple earlier that week, about them wanting to make his son a birthday cake, he hadn’t been able to answer a lot of their questions.   
  
If he even liked cake.   
  
What kind he liked best.   
  
What flavor he prefered.   
  
Should the cake be themed.   
  
How many people would be eating from it.   
  
Questions which had run his patience rather thin over a short time.   
Mostly because he really didn’t have an answer for most of them.   
  
The designer had dodged their questions entirely or answered with a short ‘any kind will do’.   
  
Not wanting to admit that he only was sure his son liked sweets, but had no clue as to what kind he liked the most.

When he really thought about it, there were a lot of things he didn’t know about his son.   
  
Perhaps he needed to really take Nathalie’s advice some day and sit down with the boy on a more regular basis and just talk about mundane things.   
If his schedule allowed it of course.   
  
“I’m sure you did an excellent job.” Gabriel assured them once again. “How much do I owe you for making it?”   
  
He watched Sabine blinked a couple of times before her brows furrowed and she turned to share a look with her husband.   
  
“You don’t owe us anything Gabriel. We thought you knew we made this as Adrien’s birthday present?” The large man asked.   
  
Gabriel coughed slightly. “Well...yes of course. It’s just that you put time and effort into it and it wouldn’t feel right to--”   
  
He was stopped by the mother raising her hand. “It’s the least we can do. Besides. We’re your guest for dinner tonight too. You don’t have to pay us back anything.”   
  
“If you insist. Then please, make yourselves comfortable and take a seat. Nathalie will be out shortly with drinks.”   


* * *

  
  
Marinette dipped her ‘weapon’ into a large bucket filled with water to refill the plastic toy.

Big air bubbles rising up to the surface as she did so.   
  
It wasn’t long until she heard Adrien approaching her, his breath reduced to harsh pants from running around the garden.   
  
She glanced his way, a small smirk appearing on her face as she took in how absolutely drenched he ended up being compared to herself.   
  
“You’re good.” The boy admitted with a grin before leaning down to dunk his own soaker into the bucket.   
  
“So are you.”   
  
He let out a snort. “I barely hit you.”   
  
“You could have. Several times. When I tripped.”   
  
“I could have.” He agreed. “But that wouldn’t be nice. Blasting you while you’re down just because you got a little clumsy. Are you...feeling okay by the way? It doesn’t hurt?”   
  
Marinette rolled her eyes at the same question he had asked her more than once over the last half hour.   
  
“I’m fine. I told you, I trip all the time so I’m used to it.”   
  
“Okay. If you’re sure.”   
  
“I’m sure. I wouldn’t be able to whoop your butt as much if I wasn’t.” She stuck out her tongue to emphasise her point, earning a short laugh from the boy.   
  
“I’ll get my revenge yet my Lady!”   
  
With a swift motion of his hands he splashed some of the water into her direction.   
On instinct, Marinette closed her eyes.   
  
When she opened them, she noticed he had already stood up and put a little distance between them.   
Ready to resume their battle.   
  
The girl didn’t think twice before bolting away herself, only to quickly realize she had forgotten her ‘weapon’.   
  
“No!” Marinette shouted. “Don’t! I can’t defend myself!”   
  
“Sounds like a you-problem!” The blonde laughed.    
  
“I thought you were a gentleman!”   
  
“All is fair in love and war my Lady!” He replied as he continued chasing her.   
  
The two teens continued their game until she approached the spot where she had given Adrien his present.   
Instead of it being empty, now the adults were sitting there sipping on cold drinks and making conversation.   
  
The girl made a sprint for the deck, almost tripping over her own feet stepping onto the few steps leading up to it and quickly went to her parent’s side.   
Her pianist seemed to be hot on her trail however, a wide grin on his face knowing he had the upper hand.   
  
The grin however vanished in an instant the moment he came into striking range and he lowered the toy water gun.   
  
“H-Hello madame and monsieur Dupain-Cheng. Thank you for joining us today.”   
  
Marinette frowned at the complete turnaround in his behaviour.   
  
“We’re glad to be here sweetheart.” Her mother smiled. “Won’t you two sit down with us and have some birthday cake?”   
  
His green eyes widened. “There’s cake?”   
  
“Made it ourselves.” Her father laughed.    
  
“Father?” She noticed how he looked at his father with a almost pleading gaze.   
  
The designer gave a small nod before his smile returned.   
  


* * *

  
  
If Adrien had to compare, today had easily been the best birthday ever!   
  
Not only did he have a lot of fun, running around the house, goofing off with his friend.   
He was also allowed to have a slice of delicious cake and got a handmade present to boot.   
  
His father also seemed to be in an exceptional good mood.   
The older man laughing a lot more while conversing with Marinette’s parents.   
  
Even awkwardly flipping meat on the barbecue after monsieur Dupain insisted that manning the grill was half the fun of having a barbecue in the first place and had promptly bumped their chef away from the device for a hot minute to take charge of the cooking together with his father.

  
It was no wonder that, when he let himself fall down onto his bed, he felt more that satisfied about how his day went.   
  
“You look happy.” Marinette noticed as she plopped down on the bed next to him.   
  
“I am. This was an amazing day! Thank you Marinette.”   
  
The girl giggled. “For what?”   
  
“For making my birthday a memorable one.”   
  
“We didn’t do anything special Adrien.”   
  
“It was special to me. I...can’t remember the last time I was allowed to have cake. Or wasn’t scolded for doing something father thinks is too childish. It was nice.”   
  
“I really don’t get why your father even thinks you need to act all grown up anyway.” She scoffed. “You’re fifteen now. I mean...yeah we should probably goof off a little less...but what’s the harm when it’s all in good fun and nothing gets broken and nobody gets hurt? Like I said before, we're allowed to be a little childish.”   
  
Adrien shrugged.   
  
“I mean...we’re still a few years away from turning into boring adults with jobs and needing to pay taxes and whatever. Not much time left to just be kids and enjoy the freedom we have.” Marinette continued. “Is that so wrong?”   
  
“No.” He admitted. “I get you Mari. I just...wish I could have that kind of freedom. Today, being able to run around and ditch piano lessons...that was an high exception. I can’t even remember the last time I had cake!”   
  
“Your father is too strict.”   
  
“He wants to keep me safe. Or something. I just...want to go beyond the gate one day. To the amusement park! To school! The museum. I want to see new things. Is that so wrong?”   
  
“You sound like a Disney Princess.” She snorted.   
  
A playful smirk appeared on his lips.    
  
“_I want adventure in the great, wide somewhere!_” He sang, earning a louder chuckle from his friend.   
  
“Someday Adrien.”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
“Until then, I can just keep visiting you in your tower. Your highness.”   
  


* * *

  
  
Gabriel hated to admit it, but he was genuinely starting to enjoy the company of the girl’s parents.   
Like the last time he had spoken with them, they quickly fell into casual conversation as the children ran around the house.   
  
The man even, reluctantly, learned a thing or two from both the family’s chef and Tom, about properly grilling steak and whatnot.   
  
It wasn’t long until the food was eaten, the sun slowly began to set and the children had retreated to his son’s room to play videogames.   
  
“Wine?” Nathalie offered as she held up a bottle of his finest chardonnay.   
  
“Just a small one please. We do have to be up early in the morning.” Sabine nodded.  
  
“How early do you rise anyway?” Gabriel found himself asking.   
  
“Earlier than our bread rises that’s for sure.” The other man tried to joke.   
  
“At four in the morning and we start baking at five to have enough wares ready by eight.”   
  
The designer nodded in understanding.   
  
“One of us stays in the bakkery most mornings. The other makes breakfast and makes sure Marinette wakes up in time for school.” Sabine continued.    
  
“That girl can sleep through almost everything. I swear.”   
  
“Adrien...mostly does not need to be woken up in the morning. He knows he needs to be up at a certain time.”   
  
“Even when he’s homeschooled?” Tom asked curiously.   
  
Nathalie moved towards him and poured his glass full of the alcoholic liquid in her hands.   
He gave her a slight nod before answering.   
  
“Yes. It is crucial, otherwise he might not be able to finish his studies for that day.”   
  
“Understandable.” The baker’s wife nodded.   
  
“Wouldn’t it be easier for him to be in a private or public school?” The baker asked. “From what I understand, running your company takes a lot of time. I can’t imagine being able to keep track of your son’s studies on top of that.”   
  
“He doesn’t monsieur Dupain. I tutor Adrien next to being monsieur Agreste’s assistant.” Nathalie answered. A slightly annoyed tone in her voice. “I have also suggested sending Adrien to a normal school.”   
  
“You know it’s too dangerous Nathalie.” Gabriel argued, taking a large gulp of his wine.   
  
Something told him he was going to be needing a bit more than just one glass this evening.   
  
“As you’ve told me sir.” His assistant nodded, her brows furrowed.   
  
“Dangerous how? If you don’t mind us asking.”   
  
He shot a glare at Sabine, but quickly reminded himself that the couple was not aware of his wife’s death.   
  
“A few years back...Adrien’s mother died in an accident while she was out running errands. Since then...I just want to keep him safe from the outside world. He could get hurt. I...could lose him just as quickly as I lost my wife.”   
  
“I see.” The baker’s wife muttered.   
  
“His mother actually tutored him while I worked on my designs and was busy running my brand. I chose to have that continue after she passed away.”   
  
The small woman once again spoke. “Aren’t you worried he’ll be missing something this way?”   
  
“Not at first. But now that I’ve seen him interact with your daughter...perhaps he is missing the whole social experience of being around children his own age.”   
  
“You really should reconsider sending him to a public school sir. It’ll be good for him and he wants to go himself.”   
  
“Not again Nathalie.” Gabriel growled.   
  
“It was just a suggestion.”   
  
“From one parent to another Gabriel.” Sabine picked up her glass. “While I understand that you want to keep your boy safe, being social at his age is important. How do you expect him to be a functioning adult in a few years when he isn’t allowed to go outside and make mistakes and learn the dangers of the world for himself?”   
  
He shared a look with Nathalie, who seemed a bit too pleased with herself, hearing that the other two parents shared her point of view on the matter.   
  
The designer pondered a moment over the question he was asked before reaching a conclusion.   
  
One he really hated to admit and went against his entire reason for keeping Adrien homeschooled and inside the house.   
  
“Perhaps you do have a point madame Cheng.”   


“If I may repeat an earlier suggestion of mine sir. We can hire a bodyguard to drive Adrien around from and to school. Also to keep an eye on him if he wants to go anywhere outside of mansion. That way he will be looked after and kept as safe as possible.”   
  
“Very well. Nathalie, please make arrangements for Adrien to be enrolled into a public school and hire someone to keep him safe.”   
  
“I’m sure he’ll be pleased to hear that sir. I’ll get right on that.”   
  
His assistant stood up, took her glass of wine with her and disappeared inside of the house.   
“Tell me, Tom. Sabine. The school your daughter goes to. Is it a good one?”   
  
“We’d like to think so. Marinette never told us she had any trouble with the teachers not doing their jobs.”   
  
Tom nodded in agreement.   
  
“What school does she go to? It might be in Adrien’s best interest if he enrolled into the same one as his friend is going to.”   
  
The baker’s wife gave him a smile. Seemingly pleased with his reasoning.   
  
“François Dupont. It’s practically next to our bakery. She is in mademoiselle Bustier’s class.”   
  
François Dupont.   
Mademoiselle Bustier.   
  
He’d have to remember that.   
  
If Adrien would be happy knowing he was going to a normal school, Gabriel wondered how extatic he would be being in the same class as his current friend.   



End file.
